Fallen From Grace
by deadlyXivy
Summary: What if Bella was an immortal but not a vampire and is forced into tons of things because of “duty”? I really suck at summaries. BellaxAlice and earlier BellaxJessica NO FLAMES
1. preface

**Fallen From Grace Idea: I borrowed this concept from VegHead07's story fallen angel.**

**Summary**: What if Bella was an immortal but not a vampire and is forced into tons of things because of "duty"? (I really suck at summaries.)**Pairing**: Alice and Bella. Bella and Jessica in beginning chapters

**Sad part: **I don't own any of the charters but if I did it would be kick ass.

**Preface**

This is where its going to end. Blood dripped off of my back as I stared over the cliff. The jagged rocks on the bottom was going to be my final resting point. Tears escaped my eyes as I remembered what, or I should say, who I was leaving behind. All of this was apart of the reason why I had to do this. It was for her everything that I have done was for her. Never again will she cry for me or be hurt because of me.

I took the last breath that I would ever take and stepped off…. Good bye forever. "No," the angel's voice screamed. "No"

_IN later chapter there will be drinking, a little sex, and pls this is my first fanfiction review.  
_


	2. what would you do

**What would you do?**

"As you can see Gatsby would have done damn near anything for Daisy. So with the knowledge you have I'm going to go around and ask you, what would you do. Starting with Isabella," My teacher said stopping in front of my desk.

I looked up and sighed. Just another pointless question that was dealing with our personal lives because she didn't have one. I place my shoulder length dark brown into a ponytail and shrugged my shoulders.

"You must have an answer," She pressed on.

"Fine, I would do anything for the right person but I have to know that their the right person and that I'm not being fooled by someone. Because you can't give yourself to everyone only one person and that's all that it should be given to."

The rest of the class went by in a blur. She asked a few more random questions that seemed more like get to know you questions. I was the first one out of the door when I heard the bell ring. No one to wait for and no one to chitchat with so I was half way down the sidewalk by the time the rest of the students were out of the building.

I know what your thinking a seventeen year old with no friends pathetic. Right? But it's not completely my fault my mother and I move around so much that there's no point in making any friends. My mother is the type of person that doesn't like to stay put in one place to long. She claims that it made her seem older when in reality she hasn't aged since her twenty first birthday.

__________________

When I stepped into our apartment my mother was talking to herself. She looked over and gave me a huge smile. "Sweetie I have to talk to you really quick," She smiled.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about," I ask tossing my book bag onto the old love seat.

"We're, well your, moving to Forks and staying with your father for awhile."

"WHAT," I yelled staring at her in disbelief. Forks wasn't a good place for me. In fact I haven't seen that place since I was four. It was wet, green, and depending on the time of the year it was extremely cold. Great.

"Well I have a something I have to take care of for awhile and I can't bring you along this time. It's not like I don't want to baby it's just I'm not allowed to."

"Job? What job is forcing you to send me to live with my father in a tiny town called Forks?"

"I can't tell you. It's better if you were left in the dark about this one sweetie," She said give me the don't be mad at me look.

"Mom you work at a flower shop. How can you not tell me what your going to do?"

"Its not for the flower shop…"

I was dumbfounded me and my mother never kept anything from each other. We were like best friends and everything. I remember when she told me about the time she did speed or the time I told her I liked this guy but he was a little crazy, let just say that. But right now my mother was keeping something from me which wasn't ever good. Maybe it's better that I don't know. I just want to make sure she wasn't getting herself in to much trouble like the New Year party.

I looked in to my mothers eyes and smile softly. "Ok. When am I leaving?"

"In an hour so go pack."

_Review pls. next chapter she'll be in Forks :-)__. _


	3. New Beginning

**New Beginning**

I land in Forks Hours after the talk. This was my own hell but for some reason I could feel it was for the better. Now I was in the car with my father who I only talked to twice a year. Mostly because of all the moving around we never had a stable phone number.

My cell vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the name _Jessica._ I gave my dad a quick glance and answered the phone. "Hello," I said just remembering that it might be good to tell my girl friend that I was leave for awhile.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were moving," She practically screamed in to the receiver.

"It was at late notice. My mother told me once I got home and why weren't you at school today."

"I told you I had a recital today. It's not surprising that you don't remember. I mean I'm talking to the girl who forgot to tell her girlfriend that she was leave. No bye or nothing."

"I'm sorry you know I wouldn't have left with out saying good bye."

"Whatever you also got out of a deal once a fucking again," her voice started to become lower.

"What deal," I asked tying my hair in to a bun.

"You know when you let me have your v-card."

"My v….OH," my face went blood red. That's right, she wanted to have sex on our 3 month anniversary. Great now I'm never going to here the end of this. I'm surprised that she's not screaming about that yet.

"That's OK because I'll get it sooner or later," she whispered.

When we were in front of the house I was growing to hate already I sighed heavily as my dad got out of the car. "Let me guess you have to go," she asked annoyed.

"Yep. Sorry again. Love you."

"Love you too."

I put my phone back in to my pocket and grabbed my suitcase. Charlie was in the kitchen staring at a old photo of me. "You grown a lot since the last time you were here," he said more to himself. "I know you despises this place but I'm going to do my damn best to make sure that you enjoy even the littlest part of this place."

I smiled knowing that me being here with him was the happiest moment of his life. And no matter what he would have to do this was going to be the happiest time for me as well. I frowned slightly at this I was going to be the perfect 'straight' daughter that he has always wanted to show off. Great.

"Your rooms on the left. Make yourself at home and you should get ready for school tomorrow. I got you enlisted already and a truck so you don't have to drive around in the cruiser."

"You mean the truck outside right now is mine," I asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yep kiddo all yours."

"Thank you dad," I said hugging the living daylights out of him.

___________________________________

First day in Forks High…interesting is the first thing that comes to mind to me. Everyone wasn't to fancy or wore super expansive clothes like the did in Arizona. Everyone just blended in. Mostly because they know each other for their whole life which would make me an outsider. Yay.

Amazingly enough I made tons of friends already everyone was so welcoming. It felt like a twilight zone show. Where everything is perfect, now I'm waiting for their faces to fall off or someone to be a crazed killer. But so far that twisted fantasy wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

At Lunch I sat with Mike Newton and a bunch of his friends who were fighting to get my attention. As they had their meaningless argument my eyes landed on this table with a bunch of jaw dropping people.

One of them had long blond hair and was plain out beautiful and next to her was the ideal All-American star looking guy that was obviously her boyfriend. And next to him was fair-haired guy that seemed to be blocking something out but at the same time not succeeding. The second blond looked as if he was in pain and unable to leave it. They tried to make very little attempts to show affection to each other but I could tell they were madly in love at the same time.

But the last one was amazing I haven't seen someone like her for years. She was almost a pixie. Everything about her was amazing her spiked hair, her golden eyes, her cute smile…

"Bella…Bella," Mike said shaking my shoulders.

"Huh," I said just realizing that I was staring. My face turn red and I looked at him trying to smile.

"I was asking you if you like to come to the movies with me but I see you were staring at the Cullens. The blond hair chick is Rosalie, she such a bitch, and the guy sitting next her is her boy friend Emmett. Ah…the two lovebirds are Edward the annoyed one and the pained one is Jasper. And that sexy chick is Alice…"

_Alice…Alice…Alice…_God that name was like gold to my ears. A surge of pain flowed through my whole back taking me away from my heavenly thoughts of Alice. Soon the pain floated away and in front of me was Alice.

"Hi," her voice was magic. "Your Bella right?"

"Ah, yea...yeah," I stuttered.

"Your going to be my Bio partner and since you're here I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place and we can get a head start on our project so we won't be wasting spring break on it," she smiled.

"When do you want to get started?"

"Will Sunday be fine with you?"

"Yeah that…that'll be good."

"OK I'll pick you up at 12."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I just want to give you guy a hint on what Bella is but I think I should hold out until the next chapter. Reviews are needed so I can make this story better. THANKS FOR READ. **


	4. Bloody Red

**A/n: Well I read all of your guys reviews and all of you said make it longer so the next chapter is going to be a bit longer then this but hey we're getting there.**

**Bloody red**

The last hour of the day was Bio. Mike walked with me all the way there, if I had a collar and a biscuit he would be my own personal dog. When we entered I seen _her. She_ was sitting closer to the window not paying attention to anything.

Everyone wasn't talking to her, they may have took longing looks at her but no one wanted to be near her. Maybe she was a bitch like her sister or maybe she was just stuck up.

"Ms. Swan you'll be sitting next Alice over by the window. She'll get you caught up with anything that you need to know. Just ask she pretty nice," the teacher said signing my slip.

I made my way over to the table seeing her actually this close again made my heart beat even faster then before. I got to sit by her for the rest of the school year and be amazed by her.

I quickly sat next to her and gave her a friendly smile. She looked over and smiled softly at me. There was a interest in her eyes that was soon replace with annoyance. She turned and looked out the window and took a couple of deep breathes.

Alice turned back to me and stared at my eyes. "Today we're just planning the project. We should be finish by the middle of next week if we use this time and tomorrow before Sunday. Don't you agree," She asked pulling out a note book without even looking in to her backpack.

"Um it depends on what we're going to do our project on," I answered. "Because if we want to do a project on blood types and how a certain blood type carries out a certain trait then that's going to take a little longer."

"Or you can let me look up a few things and we can deiced tomorrow."

"Ah ok if that's fine with you. But I can look up a few too."

"If you want go ahead," she sighed. She wrote down something and the closed her notebook. "So your from Arizona," she stated more then asked.

"No and yes. I came here from Arizona went to school there for a few month but originally I'm from here."

"Oh really? When did you move here?"

"My parents lived here all their lives and had me but my mother wanted something more then this so she took me and left. Ever since then I have been to almost every state in the U.S."

"Doesn't sound like a fun life."

"It's not. Why are we even talking about this I mean it doesn't matter the pass is the pass and the future is never truly deiced."

"The future? Yeah I hate that," she laughed to herself as if it was an inside joke. "Well any questions for me?"

"No. If you want to tell me something you'll tell me. There's no need to ask."

The bell rang and she was the first one out of her desk. "Nice meeting you Bella." And then she was gone. A strange girl she is a very strange one indeed.

_________________________________________

_Today was Sunday and Charlie was fishing with the Clearwaters. I spent most of my morning trying to figure out what I was going to wear and where was my left shoe. By 11 I deiced on blue jeans and an white t-shirt. As I waited for her to come lay on the couch and stared out to space. _

_Fire. Fire. Fire. That was the feeling that was traveling through my whole back fire. It was worst then it was during lunch a couple days ago. I wanted to scream but nothing came out but just a few whimpers. 11:30. I had to pull myself together. The fire was replace by a nice cool feeling._

"_Are you OK," the heavenly voice asked me._

"_Yeah I'm fine," I said then realizing that it was Alice. "How did you get in here?"_

"_Charlie didn't lock the door when he left. Weird a police officer making suck a simple mistake."_

"_Yeah he does that a lot." "Your not cold are you," She asked removing her hand._

_As she did this the fire came back and was hotter then ever. I whimpered and finally passed out. _

"_Flying is the best way to travel," A voice mocked me._

"_Where are you," I yelled into the darkness._

"_In front of you," it laughed. "Welcome. Welcome."_

"_To what?"_

"_To the end of the earth. Well not the end of the earth as you know it just a dark cave near the end of the earth."_

"_Who are you?"_

_A laugh filled the whole cave. With in a blink the cave was filled with light. And there stood a woman a few inches taller then me with red and brown hair. Her eyes were a piercing red, bird like almost. What made me stop breathing was the huge red and brown wings behind her that were fully opened._

"_I'm you."_

______________________  
_

I woke in a pure cold sweat. My alarm was going off and the smell of burnt toast filled my room. 10:10. I turned the alarm off and hopped into the shower. The cold water ran against my back. It was throbbing slightly.

I wrapped a towel around me and grabbed my tooth brush. Before I opened the cabinet I stared at my eyes in disbelief. My eyes are bloody fucking red. "What the fuck," I whispered.

I blinked, rubbed, and washed my eyes out anything to get the color out. How was I going to explain this to Charlie, my mother, or Alice. Shit…I forgotten she was even coming SHIT.

"Bella, sweetie. Alice is down here," Charlie yelled.

"OK, I'll be down in a few."

Fuck!!!!! What am I going to do or say. Contacts, yes that makes perfect sense I hope. I grabbed a t-shirt with a rose on it and old dusty jeans that were on their last leg. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. I look like I'm the daughter of a Hippie. Oh wait I am.

I walked down the stairs with my book bag. Charlie and Alice were locked in a conversation about animals hunting techniques and the stock market. Charlie was lose. I Cleared my throat to get a thank you smile from my dad.

Alice rose an eyebrow looking at the clothes that I was wearing and then heavily sighed. " Charlie would you mind if I borrowed Bella until Monday night? We been talking about shopping but she keeps refusing to come."

I stared at her with my mouth open. One looking at the clothes she wears I would barely have enough for one bra let alone a whole outfit. Two I was going to be sleeping in the same room as her or near her or next to her or all thy above.

Heaven and hell mixed into one. Shopping……..

"Well, I think that it'll be great for you to hang out with somebody instead of being slumped in here all day bored out of your mind."

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"As your father I'm telling you that your going to spend the night at the Cullen's house."

"Fine. Just let-"

"No we'll just buy sleeping clothes and things. Because if that's how you dress yourself when you go outside I don't want to see how you dress when your about to sleep. Your really cute you should dress like it," she said cutting me off..

Alice grabbed my hand and race out the door as if her life depended on it. Outside I was greeted to a yellow Porsche 911 turbo. My jaw fell to the ground. That car coasted well over $50,000 and this teenager had it.

"Is there a problem," she asked in her musical voice.

"No. Not at all."

We got in to the car and speed off from my house. This girl was crazy no seat belt on and going over 70 mph. Why the hell was she going this fast in the first place shit. It was barely passed 12:10.

"Your eyes are red," she plainly stated.

"Contacts."

"I've only seen eyes like those once. I take that back twice. But I'm going to tell you about the second time I seen those eyes that might relate to you."

"Story before for we go to your house?"

"Ha…we're not going to my house first. We're going shopping," she laughed. "Anyway, a few years back there was this girl with the same eye color as you. It also seemed to be bird like. Over a month or two she changed. Not a very welcoming type of person anymore. She wanted to be something more and to prove herself to the ones that turn their back on her leaving her to fend by herself.

"Well in reality she was something with amazing powers. But one weakness and that would be love. I don't remember what she was called but in the end she was saved her love only for her love to have to save her."

"How does that have anything to do with me," I asked confused.

"I don't know but it was an interesting story now wasn't it?"

"I guess so."

________________________________________

**A/N: Alice never really meet a girl like her but she had a few visions about Bella. The next chapter Bella's flying so get ready. Reviews.**


	5. Sylph

**Sylph**

Shopping wasn't so bad…OK I'm lying. She wanted me to try all these bright skimpy clothes. Half of the time she didn't even tell me to put it on she grabbed it and paid for it. Even more dreadful I had to go into Victoria Secret. After a very long session of please let me wait outside she gave in. Thank you god!

I don't know if that was a good idea or not. The way she had me dressing today you would figure I was getting ready to do a Play Boy photo shot. The worst thing she can buy is a piece of string and tell me to wear it. What comforting thoughts.

___

On the drive to her house Alice seemed overly happy. She sung, laughed and talked about everything. I was still worried about her many items that she brought out from the hell pit.

"What is it that you miss about Arizona," she asked paying less attention to the road.

"I don't know. Well I guess my soon to be ex."

"Why soon to be?"

"I don't want to be with them. I never really wanted to but they comforted me when I was going through some hard times."

"Your Bi," Alice said looking over.

"Pay attention to the road please," I yelled feeling my heart begin to elevate.

"Trust me your going to be fine. The only other person who can out do me in driving is Edward. So you in good hands," she smiled. " But your bi right?"

"Yeah but don't tell my father. He can't see past this own badge to get it across his head that we're all people too and we all have the same rights as everyone else. Even if he likes it or not," I answered looking out the window. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"I just wanted to know. It's also interesting for the simple fact that your…soul mate…could be anyone. Which at that same time sucks but hey I have a feeling that they won't be hard to find. I've never been wrong on a feeling."

"That's great," I mumble to myself. "What our project on?"

"It's done."

"What do you mean it's done?"

"I finished it before I left to pick you up. It really wasn't hard. I did five trials and they all turned out in our favor so no worries."

"So are you like a super genius or something. Because a normal human would have either waited for their partner's or wait until the last possible minute to do it," I asked amazed.

"I just…have a lot of time on my hands. Sometimes too much as you can see," she laughed awkwardly. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not that picky anything that you would like."

The rest of the car drive went in silence. Alice's eyes were pitch black and she was clutching the steering wheeled. Her mood changed for bubbly to tense. I couldn't tell if it was because of me or something so I didn't bother to ask.

We reached not a house but a mansion. The house was like three or hell five of my houses but together. Tons of huge windows were around the house and in front of it were expensive and fast cars. Over all it was beautiful and comforting. Even though it was the most expensive house in Forks and the fact it was in the middle of the forest it felt safe.

"Your the only people from school who has been here," Alice said parking next to a silver Volvo.

"Is there a good reason for that?"

"Maybe."

When we enter the house everyone was in the kitchen. The whole house was filled with the aroma of some fancy sauce. Low bickering could be heard with a mixture of laughter. The beautiful people, beautiful house, and beautiful cars all together you would believe that your in a movie of some sorts or they weren't "people".

We walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the whole family including their parents. They all were busy cooking or mixing something. Everyone were having what looked like to be fun but Rosalie. She looked as if this was going to kill her if it wasn't already doing so.

"Why do we have to do this for a human," she spat.

I flinched at the word human. What did she mean by human? She was human as well. There wasn't anything inhumanly about them at all. Maybe it was her way of saying that she was better then me and everyone else in Forks. By separating them from the "humans" and giving them the title of "gods". Or she could be a typical blond and didn't know what human meant. I laughed softly to myself as I pictured her with a dictionary upside down.

"Hello there," a motherly voice sung. "I'm Esme, Alice's mother."

"And I'm Carlisle her father," a man well in his mid twenties smiled.

Wow they were amazing looking. I could have sworn that they all were just brother and sisters. There's no way in hell that these people could have raised all these kids. Even if they were adopted.

A sharp pain went through my head. I whimpered through my smile. Seconds passed and then there were an army of pains hitting my body. To make matters even more better my back was burning worst than before.

After a few minutes of hiding the pain I passed out.

______________________________

"You have to let me talk to her," I heard a voice sound like my mother scream.

"Who are you? We can't let you see her before you tell me who you are," Carlisle gentle voice said.

"I'm her mother and the only person in this place that knows what's happening to her. And if I don't talk to her soon and keep an eye on her she could be very dangerous."

"What is so important that you can't tell a doctor to help your daughter? If you cared about her at all you will tell me now. Otherwise I just can't allow you to see her."

"It's in protection of her life, your family, and mine that I don't speak a word of this to you."

I stood and began to growl uncontrollably. All that I knew was I wasn't in control of my body right now. I ran out of the dark room and into the living room where my mother and Carlisle were. My eyes scanned the room to find the rest of them standing behind their leader.

My breathing became harder and faster as I looked at all of them. I saw the look in my mother eyes when she saw me. It was filled with regret. "What's happening to me mom," I mumbled using all the control I had left.

"I can't tell you here in front of them sweet heart. But if we go-"

"NO," I screamed. "I want to know right now. Or I swear to god there will be consequences. And I promise they'll hurt."

"OK…OK just calm down. Can you do that for me. Just calm down and I'll tell you everything OK."

Alice was next to me humming again with a soft reassuring smile rested on her lips. I took a deep breathe and sighed heavily. "I'm calm just tell me so I can get even more calmer."

"OK. First oh all I'm sorry for leaving but once I tell you this everything is going to make a lot more sense," she paused and took a deep breathe. "Your only half human. And that's for now. Once the cells and hormones in your body fully change you'll be immortal just like me."

"What? Are you crazy living forever is only a dream old people have to make dieing a little bit more easy."

"Sweetie I've been alive for 500 years and the main reason that you came around is because well I wanted a kid so I used your father. See our kind we have soul mates for some they are right in front of their eye and for others their harder to find."

"Our kind please tell me what our kind is since I'm not human and there's different kinds."

"Well we adopted many names our the years Angels, Sky serpents, demons, and winged elves. But we are Sylph. Like I was saying before when your cells and hormones change you'll be immortal. But only because of your wings."

"Wings? Like the things that birds have on their back?"

"Easier to show you then tell you I suppose," as she said this she took off her sweater. She took a deep breathe and exhale relaxing every muscle in her body. In the longest five seconds of my life wings that appeared to have a 18 feet wingspan length appeared from her back. Her feathers were a gold color and her eyes were bird like.

I hissed and jumped over the couch. "Your crazy, I'm out of here," with that being said I ran right out of the door. When I was a good mile away from the house I relaxed everything from my heart to my muscles. My mind was filled with questions and fears. Silly me always running away from the truth.

I closed my eyes for a minute. During that minute I felt extra weight on my back along with warmth. I opened my eyes to see a red feather fall. I turned to look behind of me and there they were. Wings. I fully spread them and then looked up into the sky.

Soon they were working on their own. They both gave off one strong flap and then another one stronger then before. I pushed off with one foot and then the next thing that I know it I'm in the sky. Soaring higher then any bird could.

I was flying of all things I was fly.

Then the burning feeling in my throat appeared causing me to cry out. What's happening to me.

_______________________

_Mean while Back at the house (no pov)._

"_What's going to happen to her now," Alice asked staring at the door Bella ran out of._

"_Well it depends really. There's three types, there is the smart but crazy ones who cuts off their wings for sport. And then there is the "saints" who believes that everyone that isn't part of them all should be dead. Finally there is my group who are the peace makers . We just live to live. But I wouldn't be too worried about that," Renee smiled._

"_Why is that. She's going to kill herself before she becomes a part of one of those groups," Rosalie spat._

"_No she's going to find her soul mate really soon and once she does her soul mate will lead her to the right direction and hopefully save her from the point of insanity."_

_The room went silent. Emmett was still amazed by the fact that they had wings. Edward and Jasper were sitting still. Alice was just worried that Bella would get hurt. So she looked for Bella's future even if it wasn't going to be so grand. Giving her enough time to run out there and help her._

"_The only problem Bella might have is thirst."_

"_What do you mean thirst," Carlisle asked writing things down._

" _Sylphs take on many traits of their soul mate to make it easier on them. For Bella her mate diet is well consist of blood."_

"_Her mate is a vampire?"_

"_Her mate is a vampire just like you guys. So that means one of you guys is her mate because strangily enough sometimes the change can only take place ,for some, if their near their soul mate. Weird I know. When the transformation is complete her skin will be hard as rock and colder then ice." _

_________________________________________  
_

**A/N: Yay chapter 5 is done. The next chapter is going to be filled with a lot of painful stories from Renee. But you know the routine Reviews. So review away even if you like it or not. editing is done so by the end of tonight chapter 6 "story teller" will be up  
**


	6. Story Teller

**Story teller**

_(Renee's pov)_

They stared at me as if I told them that them something that was surprising. It was simple really. Our soul mate was who we belonged with even if it was some dirty hobo from down the lane. They were made for us as we were for them. The only way they would understand this is if they linked it to werewolves which was pretty annoying. Whose mutts have nothing to do with us.

"Why are you talking about werewolves," The faired haired boy asked.

"Mind reader? Well because that's what you think when I say soul mates right," I asked looking at him.

"Yeah in a way."

"We're nothing like those mutts."

"We have a reason to hate the wolves but why do you hate them," he continued to question me.

"They took something that was important to me away. The reason I lived away from me," I whispered.

"They killed them."

"No much worst. They were a moon child, not those things that want to call themselves werewolves in La Push. When her leader found out that she was seeing me they ordered her not to see me anymore.

"But she never was one for following orders so she would sneak off and see me whenever she was off of guard duty. It was great I thought I would never need anything else in my life. But then I had missions that I had to go on no matter what. And being away from her hurt more then any thing in the world.

"For the first few months I was able to fit in and hide myself as one of them. Which growing a tail and claws were awkward but it was wroth it. Everything was fine no one questioned anything," I paused and took in a deep in take of air. "But they sent a spy on us one day. And then everything went bad from there. We were captured. My punishment was simple they cut my wings off and then beaten close to death."

I looked up and saw that everyone was listening but Alice who was worried out of her mind about Bella. "Her however is still being punished. They declaw her, used silver to chain her up and once a month they stab her with three pure silver knifes in her stomach and both of her hands. This punishment was set to last for a hundred and fifty years."

"How long has it been now dear," Esme asked truly curious.

"A Hundred and Forty-nine years. Three times a year I go and check on her and tell her about Bella. Once in awhile I feed her two or three full animals which is interesting because by now she should be nothing but skin in bones."

"That's why you sent her here to Forks so you can be there when she released," Edward said putting the rest of the pieces together.

"Yes."

"So why did you even come back if your fucking soul mate is that more important then your daughter," Alice spat not turning to look at me.

"Because I won't be able to see her for a hundred years from now and I'm the only one who knows what going on with her."

"A hundred years?!"

"When my mate is freed she won't be stable never her. Don't get me wrong those Hun she won't be used to the fact of being near vampires for an extended amount of time."

"You know once you say to her that you're not ever going to talk to her for years that's going to tear her apart."

"But it has to be done not for me or my mate but for her," I said trying to convince her that I was doing what was best for my baby girl.

"For her? She is going to want to die after you say your good byes."

"Don't you think I know that? It's the only way because if I let her stay with me she'll become part of the out of control Sylphs and no one wants that."

"How do you know."

"Because that's the Sylphs group we descended from. The only one that can ensure we don't fall in to that path is our soul mate. I should know."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she that her blood line is filled with nuts and that she was going to be one of them if it wasn't for help," Rosalie piped up after the whole conversations.

___________

The door swung one and there Bella was in clothes covered in blood. It wasn't hers or any humans but nonetheless she was shaken up about something. "What's wrong," Alice said walking closer to her.

"I-I killed three animals and drank their blo-blood. I liked it though. Alice please don't freak out ok," she begged practically.

"I wasn't going to," she replied walking closer to her. "You just need to take a shower and put on some clean clothes ok?"

"Yeah…yeah that's exactly what I need," she said still shaking. "But I don't have clothes to put on."

Alice laughed, " Yes you do or have you forgotten about our shopping trip that we took earlier today?"

Bella just nodded and then followed Alice to the bathroom.

"Is that what you want your daughter to go through," Alice asked walking back in.

"It's bound to happen with me here or not. She'll be fine until I leave," I said sighing.

"And when is that going to be," she asked with the same angry tone.

"If you must know Tuesday. Why are you very protective over her? You barely even know her."

"Well no one should be put through this much hurt that your going to put her through ever."

"Future seeker," I mumbled. "Trust me with you around she'll make it through and nine chances out of ten be way better off then without me. Anyway you'll be there to take care of her if anything happens"

____________________

_A/N: End of this chapter. The next chapter is going to be in Alice's point of view from before Bella came till now. Reviews…Reviews…tell me what you think._


	7. All Alice

**Preface: Alice**

**She was about to jump. Blood was pouring out of her back as she looked down at the cliff. She was dizzy from the lost of blood that was happening. And she took the step off the cliff.**

I jetted up and ran through the forest all the way to her. I couldn't be to late. The only one I needed. The one who was my heart and made my heart beat again (I wish). Under three minutes I pick up her sent and ran faster then I have ever have before . Without her I would die all over again. I would let the mutts tear me apart.

There she was just like in my vision staring over the cliff. Getting ready to jump. I quickened my paced as I watched her fall. "No," I screamed. "No"

_**Chapter one: Alone**_

Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle. They all were in love and continued to fall deeper and deeper into it. I however was like the third wheel. every time Jasper & Edward or Rosalie & Emmet went out they always invited me because they felt pity for me. I was alone.

Everyone was so happy but at the same time not because they were sad for me , who can't seem to find anyone. Every year they would try to hook me up with a random vampire who seemed nice. But just wasn't my type you see I can see the Future. And I would always go ahead and see how life would play out with that person. But it ended the same, they were boring, cheat or just leaves. All of them.

At school it was even worse. The human boys and girls would throw themselves at me but it wasn't going to harm anyone of them.

**A girl with long flowing brown hair stumbles in to my Bio class. She talks to the teacher and sits down next to me. God her scent was mouth watering. We make eye contact and her eyes are so beautiful. I smile and right then I knew she was the one for me.**

I snap back into reality and I hear Edward laugh. "What's so funny," I asked glad I couldn't blush.

"What's so funny she asks," He giggles even more. "Well I see you have the hots for the new student."

"The future changes all the time. She could change her mind about coming her."

" 'The future changes," he mocked me. "But feelings don't. I drought she'll change her mind or you will."

"Eddy, leave her alone," Esme said smiling. "Your not allowed to tease her I things aren't current." Thanks mom thanks so much help.

Edward just laughed even harder.

_**Chapter 2: Damn Future **_

I was in the parking lot when I saw her. I guess Edward notice to because he was laughing to his self. "She is cute. Your vision didn't d her any favors. If I was straight I would be on that like white on rice," he said following my gaze.

"Your not thinking about talking to her," Rose spat.

"No. but if push comes to shove I'll have to talk to her in bio," I answered sighing.

"Don't disappoint Alice."

Don't Disappoint? Does she mean if I was interested in her I would ruin our cover. God she is an ass some-. Edward coughed. -All of the time.

Lunched arrived in a heartbeat. I was sitting at our table playing with my apple when I smelt her. I didn't need to be told my eyes went black. Her blood was singing to me. Edward coughed when he saw I was staring hungrily at her.

I looked down and listened in to what they were talking about.

"I was asking if you like to come to the movies with me but I see you were staring at the Cullen. The blond hair chick is Rosalie, she suck a bitch, and the guy sitting next to her is her boyfriend Emmett ah…the two lovebirds are Edward the annoyed one and the pained one is Jasper. And that sexy chick is Alice, what I would give to smash that," he sighed.

I grunted and my family looked at me. I was going to have to scare that boy a little later but right now I needed to think of an idea of how to go and talk to her. Edward sighed.

"One leave him alone, two you have Bio with her remember your vision," he said gathering his things.

"So what about it."

"Do I have to spell it out to you. You have a project in Bio go over there and say hey we have bio together your going to be my partner. My name is Alice," he said rolling his eyes.

I nodded and made my way over to the table. I could hear Rosalie growling lowly. But I walked over to the table and took a deep breath.

"Hi," I said in my best voice. "Your Bella right."

"Ah yea…yeah," She stuttered. That was so cute.

"Your going to be my Bio partner and since you're here I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place and we can get a head start on our project so we won't be wasting our spring break on it," I smiled. Shit I just invited her to my house. Why?! Rosalie is going to kill me after this.

"When do you want to get started," she asked trying to conceal her joy.

"Will Sunday be fine with you?"

"Yeah that…that'll be good."

"OK I'll pick you up at 12." With that being said I walked back over to the table. I could tell that Rosalie was going to give me a mouth full. I sat in my seat and then froze.

**A women that looked just like Bella was standing in the living room. She looked down at Bella and let a few tears come out. I was glaring at her from afar. She kissed Bella's fore head and then stood all together.**

**Bella looked into my eyes and I saw her blood red eyes. Tears were pouring down her face. "I'm going to save you from yourself," I whispered.**

"**I'm sorry Bells. Leah is going to be training day and night to make it quicker," the woman who I was guessing to be her mother. I saw through the lie.**

"Have you been listening to anything that I have said Alice Cullen," Rose snapped at me.

"Huh," I said restraining a giggle.

"Wait until I tell Esme," she threatened me.

"I seen that she'll have you guys cook while I picked her up," I said walking out of the cafeteria.

_**Chapter 3: Why?**_

The last hour of the day seemed to take forever to get here. I was sitting in my normal seat when I heard Mike Newton chatting away with Bella. She walked in and went straight to the teacher.

"Ms. Swan you'll be sitting next to Alice over by the window. She'll get you caught up with anything that you need to know. Just ask she's pretty nice," he said signing the slip.

The way she walked was cute. Every step that she took she took with caution. I wasn't going to let her fall but nonetheless it was entertaining to watch though. She sat down and gave me a warm smile. I gave her my cutest smile that I had in my arson.

Her scent hit me full force. In the Vision her scent wasn't this powerful. I took a few deep breaths towards the window and sighed heavily. I turned back to her and got lost in her brown eyes. " Today we're just planning the project. We should finish by the middle of next week of if we use this time and tomorrow before Sunday. Don't you agree," Asked pulling out my 'Bio' notebook.

"Um it depends on what we're going to do on our project," She said thinking of an example. "Because if we want to do a project on blood types and how a certain blood type carries out a certain trait then that's going to take a little longer."

God she was smart but blood was a no go. She hated blood and I drank it. " Or you can let me look up a few things and we can deiced tomorrow."

"Ah ok if that's fine with you. But I can look up a few too." Too bad I was finished already but I'm not going to ruin her fun.

"If you want go ahead," I sighed feeling a little bad that I was making her do extra work. I drew her name and the red eyes from my vision. Only it looked like I took a quick note. I slide the notebook back into my bag and looked at the clock then her. "So your from Arizona," I stated plainly.

"No and yes. I came from Arizona, went to school there for a few months but originally I'm from here."

"Oh really? When did you move here?"

"My parents lived here all their lives and had me but my mother wanted something more then this so she took me and left ever since then I have been to almost every state in the U.S."

"Doesn't sound like a fun life."

"It's not. Why are we even talking about this I mean it doesn't matter the past and the future is never truly deiced."

"The future? Yeah I hate that," I laughed having to watch everyone's future change from if they wear red the trip down the stairs or blue they kiss so weird person. It was ignoring. "Well any questions for me?" More like any questions I can answer.

"No. If you want to tell me something you'll tell me. There's no need to ask." I wish that it was that easy. Why did I have

The bell rang and I was already out of my seat. She looked at me and blinked. To fast. "Nice Meeting you Bella." I left the room and saw Edward leaning against my locker.

I walked over to him and smiled. "What Eddy," I asked pushing him aside.

"So you know what Bella is right," He asked staring at me.

"You seen my vision didn't you," I asked annoyed that he could stay out of my head very long.

"Yep."

"Well I don't know ok."

___________________________________________________________________

_**A/N I'll continue this in the next chapter. After I get done with the next one I'll be up sometime next week. Reviews like always and thank you everyone for your reviews so far **__**J**__**. on and you guys who added me as a fav. thanks!!!!!!!!!!! And super thanks to Karina**_


	8. Alice part 2

……………_.__**Continuation of Chapter:3 **_

"So you know what Bella is right," He asked staring at me.

"You seen my vision didn't you," I asked annoyed that he could stay out of my head very long.

"Yep."

"Well I don't know ok."

"Come on alice she has to be a newborn. I mean you saw those eyes."

"Are you really blind or did you see the fact that she was crying? Vampires don't or more rather vampires can't cry," I sighed. "She's something more then that."

By the time we made our way to the Edward's car I heard stiffled laughter from Mike and Tyler. I looked in their direction to only revice a wink from Mike. I flipped him off ands continued to walk.

Rose was giving me a death glare and I sighed. "It's not going to be that bad," I whispered so only my family could hear.

"Oh it better not be," Rose growled her response.

The ride home went in complete silence beside the fact Edward kept laughing at me every time my thought shifted over to her. The way she smelt, walked, and laughed. I sighed as we slowly came to a stop in front of our house.

I Zipped into the house before Rose could even think about it. "Esme," I almost shout.

"Yes dear," She said behind me. "You don't have to yell love." 

"I'm sorry I didn't know if you were home."

"That's beside the fact. Now what can I help you with."

"I invited Bella Swan over. For our Bio project."

"Didn't-"

"Yes I finished it but I wanted to get to know her a little better and…and just …," I started to mumble.

"It's more like she has a crush on the chick," Rose said standing next to Esme.

I smirked because there was no way that Esme was going to say no. "That's so great sweet heart. We'll have everything ready before she's here." 

"Thanks Rose and Esme," I said running in to my room.

_**Chapter 4: Oh no!!!!!**_

Friday and Saturday I hunted twice as much not wanting to fuck up and harm her in anyway. The rest of the time I was on the roof staring into space. I haven't had a vision since the last one I had. 

My thoughts often went over to her but at the same time it made me frown. How can this girl have me wrapped around her so tightly. Gwad. Well I guess it's alright.

"Alice are you going to pick her up it's 10:10," Edward shouted up to me.

I rolled my eyes after he was done yelling. "Yeah,' I said hopping off the roof and landing perfectly on the ground. I looked into the garage and smiled at my new baby. 

I hopped in and sped off. 

______________

I arrived at her house at 10:30 and sighed. A little too early. I stepped out of the car and walked human sped to the door. I softly knocked on the door and waited.

"Oh hi," Chief Swan said opening the door.

"I'm Alice. Here to pick up Bella for our Bio project," I said smiling.

"Come on in then. I belive that she's in the shower," He said stepping to the side letting me in. 

Once I walked in my breath hitched. Her scent was all over the place. 'Well duh Alice it is her house,' I thought to my self.

"Bella, Sweetie. Alice is down her," Swan yelled.

"OK, I'll be down in a few," she said low.

"Don't you agree? The stock market is just like hunting," I said smiling.

She cleared her throat and caught my attention. I looked at what she called clothes and sighed. Hippie was written all over it. Shopping trip is in need ASAP.

"Charlie would you mind if I borrow Bella until Monday night? We been talking about shopping but she keeps refusing to come."

"Well, I think that it'll be great for you to hang out with somebody instead og being slumped in here all day bored out of your mind."

"I'm fine," she tired to insist.

"As your father I'm telling you that your spending the night at the Cullens' house."

"Fine. Just let-"

"No we'll just buy sleeping clothes and things. Because if that's how you dress when you go outside I don't want to see how you dress when your about to sleep. Your really should dress like it," I said cutting her off.

As we walked outside I heard a small gasp escape from her lips. A smile threatened to come out. "Is there a problem," I asked stand in front of the drive side.

"No. Not at all," she said jumping into the passenger seat.

Once she closed the door I sped full speed off. I felt her stiffen as she looked at the speed threamtper.

"Your eyes are red," I said slowing down a tad.

"Conteacts."

"I've only seen eyes like those once. I take that back twice. But I'm going to tell you about the second time I seen those eyes that might relate to you."

"Story before for we go to your house?"

"Ha…we're not going to my house first. We're going shopping," I giggles. " Anyway, a few years back there was a girl with the same eye color as you. It seemed to be bird like. Over a month or two she changed. Not a very welcoming type of person anymore. She wanted to be something more and to prove herself to the ones that turn their back on her leaving her to fend by herself.

"Well in reality she was something with amazing powers. But one weakness and that would be love. I don't remember what she was called but in the end she was saved her love only for her love to have to save her."

"How does that have anything to do with me," I asked confused.

"I don't know but it was an interesting story now wasn't it?"

"I guess so."

Shopping was great. I forced her to try on some of the thing but I knew which ones were good on her and what was a no-no. But I have to keep the normal human act on 

___

_**Chapter 5:Shit**_

I was super happy. She was next to me going into my house and sleeping in my bed. _Alice shut up your not a pervert. Small talk please. She's your friend not your girlfriend. _

"What is it that you miss about Arizona," I asked paying very little attention to the road.

"I don't know. Well I guess my soon to be ex."

"Why soon to be?"

"I don't want to be with them. I never really wanted to but they comforted me when I was going through some hard times."

"Your Bi," I said looking over. _Even if she is she's taken so stop getting your hopes up and stop talking to yourself._

"Pay attention to the road please," She screams I hear her heart elevate. Not what I needed right now

"Trust me your going to be fine. The only other person who can out do me in driving is Edward," I smiled. Besides Rosalie but she doesn't need to know that." So you in good hands. But your bi right?"

"Yeah but don't tell my father. He can't see past this own badge to get it across his head that we're all people too and we all have the same rights as everyone else. Even if he likes it or not," she answered looking out the window. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"I just wanted to know. It's also interesting for the simple fact that your…soul mate…could be anyone. Which at that same time sucks but hey I have a feeling that they won't be hard to find. I've never been wrong on a feeling."

"That's great," she mumbles. "What our project on?"

"It's done."

"What do you mean it's done?"

"I finished it before I left to pick you up. It really wasn't hard. I did five trials and they all turned out in our favor so no worries."

"So are you like a super genius or something. Because a normal human would have either waited for their partner's or wait until the last possible minute to do it," She asked amazed.

"I just…have a lot of time on my hands. Sometimes too much as you can see," I laughed awkwardly. _Nothing weird about a girl that doesn't sleep ever right? _"What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not that picky anything that you would like."

The rest of the drive was silent. The whole car was filled with her scent and I couldn't slip with her ever.

When we reached my house I could tell that she was amazed by it. Shit if I didn't live for over a hundred year I would be amazed by the house. But it didn't help to that we were in the middle of the forest either so that could have helped with her amzement. She could of thought that we lived in a shack. 

"Your the only person from school who has been here," I say parking next to Edward's Volvo.

"Is there a good reason for that?"

"Maybe."

When we enter the house everyone was in the kitchen. The whole house was filled with the smell of human food. It didn't bother me but I still don't understand how something so good could taste like crap. When we entered the kitchen I caught Rosalie's smart ass comment.

"Why do we have to do this for a human," she spat.

I felt Bella flinch at those words. I swear to god the one time she had to behave she was showing her ass.

"Hello there," My mothers voice sang. "I'm Esme, Alice's mother."

"And I'm Carlisle her father," Carlisle smiled.

Bella began to whimper and shake. I placed my hand on her back. After a few minutes of She passed out. I scooped her into my arms and carried her into my room. I heard Carlisle following behind me.

"She'll be ok," He whispers. "She'll be ok."

_**____**_

"You have to let me talk to her," The woman I remembered in my vision to be Bella's mother.

"Who are you? We can't let you see her before you tell me who you are," Carlisle gentle voice said.

"I'm her mother and the only person in this place that knows what's happening to her. And if I don't talk to her soon and keep an eye on her she could be very dangerous."

"What is so important that you can't tell a doctor to help your daughter? If you cared about her at all you will tell me now. Otherwise I just can't allow you to see her."

"It's in protection of her life, your family, and mine that I don't speak a word of this to you."

Bella was right in front of us snarling at her mother. Her mother eyes told the story. "What's happening to me mom," she struggled to mumble.

"I can't tell you here in front of them sweet heart. But if we go-"

"NO," She screamed. "I want to know right now. Or I swear to god there will be consequences. And I promise they'll hurt."

"OK…OK just calm down. Can you do that for me. Just calm down and I'll tell you everything OK."

I was next to her humming with a soft reassuring smile rested on my lips. "I'm calm just tell me so I can get even more calmer."

"OK. First oh all I'm sorry for leaving but once I tell you this everything is going to make a lot more sense," she paused and took a deep breathe. "Your only half human. And that's for now. Once the cells and hormones in your body fully change you'll be immortal just like me."

"What? Are you crazy living forever is only a dream old people have to make dieing a little bit more easy."

"Sweetie I've been alive for 500 years and the main reason that you came around is because well I wanted a kid so I used your father. See our kind we have soul mates for some they are right in front of their eye and for others their harder to find."

"Our kind please tell me what our kind is since I'm not human and there's different kinds."

"Well we adopted many names our the years Angels, Sky serpents, demons, and winged elves. But we are Sylph. Like I was saying before when your cells and hormones change you'll be immortal. But only because of your wings."

"Wings? Like the things that birds have on their back?"

"Easier to show you then tell you I suppose," as she said this she took off her sweater. She took a deep breathe and exhale relaxing every muscle in her body. In second wings with about a 18 feet wingspan length appeared from her back. Her feathers were a gold color and her eyes were bird like just like Bella's were now.

Bella hissed at the sight of her mother and then jumped over the couch. "Your crazy, I'm out of here," she said almost flipping her mother off and ran out the door.

_______________________

_**Chapter 6: **_

"What's going to happen to her now," I asked staring at the door Bella ran out of.

"Well it depends really. There's three types, there is the smart but crazy ones who cuts off their wings for sport. And then there is the "saints" who believes that everyone that isn't part of them all should be dead. Finally there is my group who are the peace makers . We just live to live. But I wouldn't be too worried about that," Renee smiled.

"Why is that. She's going to kill herself before she becomes a part of one of those groups," Rosalie spat.

"No she's going to find her soul mate really soon and once she does her soul mate will lead her to the right direction and hopefully save her from the point of insanity_."_

The room went silent. Emmett was still amazed by the fact that they had wings. Edward and Jasper were sitting still. I however was just worried that Bella would get hurt. I sat in front of the door and focused on Bella's future. 

____________________________________________________

"The only problem Bella might have is thirst."

"What do you mean thirst," Carlisle asked writing things down.

" Sylphs take on many traits of their soul mate to make it easier on them. For Bella her mate diet is well consist of blood."

"Her mate is a vampire?"

"Her mate is a vampire just like you guys. So that means one of you guys is her mate because strangely enough sometimes the change can only take place ,for some, if their near their soul mate. Weird I know. When the transformation is complete her skin will be hard as rock and colder then ice." 

"Why are you talking about werewolves," Edward asked.

"Mind reader? Well because that's what you think when I say soul mates right," She said smiling softly.

"Yeah in a way."

"We're nothing like those mutts."

"We have a reason to hate the wolves but why do you hate them," Edward continued to question her.

"They took something that was important to me away. The reason I lived away from me," she whispered.

"They killed them."

"No much worst. They were a moon child, not those things that want to call themselves werewolves in La Push. When her leader found out that she was seeing me they ordered her not to see me anymore.

"But she never was one for following orders so she would sneak off and see me whenever she was off of guard duty. It was great I thought I would never need anything else in my life. But then I had missions that I had to go on no matter what. And being away from her hurt more then any thing in the world.

"For the first few months I was able to fit in and hide myself as one of them. Which growing a tail and claws were awkward but it was wroth it. Everything was fine no one questioned anything," she paused and took in a deep in take of air. "But they sent a spy on us one day. And then everything went bad from there. We were captured. My punishment was simple they cut my wings off and then beaten close to death."

Fuck her damn story. What the fuck about Bella? Huh? Useless fucking mother.

"Her however is still being punished. They declaw her, used silver to chain her up and once a month they stab her with three pure silver knifes in her stomach and both of her hands. This punishment was set to last for a hundred and fifty years."

"How long has it been now dear," Esme asked truly curious.

"A Hundred and Forty-nine years. Three times a year I go and check on her and tell her about Bella. Once in awhile I feed her two or three full animals which is interesting because by now she should be nothing but skin in bones." Who gives a rats ass about this your daughter isn't here. That's the one who's more important right now. 

"That's why you sent her here to Forks so you can be there when she released," Edward said putting the rest of the pieces together.

"Yes."

"So why did you even come back if your fucking soul mate is that more important then your daughter," I said with as much venom that I could mange. I didn't turn to look at her as I spoke though.

"Because I won't be able to see her for a hundred years from now and I'm the only one who knows what going on with her."

"A hundred years?!"

"When my mate is freed she won't be stable never her. Don't get me wrong those Hun she won't be used to the fact of being near vampires for an extended amount of time." That's what happens when your fucking a mutt.

"You know once you say to her that you're not ever going to talk to her for years that's going to tear her apart."

"But it has to be done not for me or my mate but for her," she said pleading with me. 

"For her? She is going to want to die after you say your good byes."

"Don't you think I know that? It's the only way because if I let her stay with me she'll become part of the out of control Sylphs and no one wants that."

"How do you know."

"Because that's the Sylphs group we descended from. The only one that can ensure we don't fall in to that path is our soul mate. I should know."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that her blood line is filled with nuts and that she was going to be one of them if it wasn't for help," Rosalie piped up after the whole conversations.

___________

The door swung one and there Bella was in clothes covered in blood. It wasn't hers or any humans but nonetheless she was shaken up about something. "What's wrong," I said slowly walking toward her.

"I-I killed three animals and drank their blo-blood. I liked it though. Alice please don't freak out ok," she begged practically.

"I wasn't going to," I replied walking closer to her. "You just need to take a shower and put on some clean clothes ok?"

"Yeah…yeah that's exactly what I need," she said still shaking. "But I don't have clothes to put on."

I laughed we spent most of the day shopping. " Yes you do or have you forgotten about our shopping trip that we took earlier today?"

Bella just nodded and then followed me into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and watched her get ready to take off her clothes. I headed out of the door and then stopped. "I'm always going to be here for you Bella."

"Is that what you want your daughter to go through," I asked walking back in.

"It's bound to happen with me here or not. She'll be fine until I leave," she said sighing.

"And when is that going to be," I asked with the same angry tone.

"If you must know Tuesday. Why are you very protective over her? You barely even know her."

"Well no one should be put through this much hurt that your going to put her through ever."

"Future seeker," she mumbles. "Trust me with you around she'll make it through and nine chances out of ten be way better off then with me. Anyway you'll be there to take care of her if anything happens"

_________________________________________________

**A/N: OMG I finally updated it Yay. Reviews people reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I have super writer block. Some of it is from the fact that grades are closing and the other fact it that I'm don't know want I want to happen next. But don't worry I'm not going to forget all about this story…**_

_**I'm just going to take a lil time off and think about the next chapter.**_

_**But you guys can help…**_

_**A) Bella leaves Forks to find answers **_

_**B) Hot sex scene **_

_**C) Some how Belle knick herself and jasper tries to attack**_

_**D) Bella learns about her power **_

_**Or E) Learning about a Duty **_

_**This will help me put the story back on the right track u can either tell me what you want the next chapter to be or put it in order of how you like to see it. PLEASE BE HELPFUL!!!!!**_

_**LOVE U GUYSTHANKS **_


	10. No Way

B.P.O.V

I walked down the stair slowly and made my way into the living room. Everyone was staring at me in complete silence. My mother looked at me and smiled. "Sweetheart how are you," she asked causally.

My eye roamed all over the place and landed on Alice, who was just staring at me. "I'm…I'm fine I guess." Alice smiled.

"so what else do you want to tell me?"

"Well darling you have a few duties."

"Such as?"

"never ever telling anyone what you are or you'll be killed right on the spot… ah let's see… every ten years you'll have a mission that is required for you to do or you'll be killed and you'll be given a family that you need to take care of one person who will be assigned to you Tuesday"

"I'm going to be Assigned a person so am I guard or something?"

"No, your just watching over a younger s…"

"Was someone assigned to me?"

"Yeah you'll meet her Tuesday."

"Mom this blows donkey dick."

All of the Cullens, even Rosalie, was laughing. My mother shock her head and rubbed her temple. "Why do you have to be so immature?"

"I guess, I thought it was funny," I said scrunching my nose. "You guys smell that?"

Alice rose an eyebrow. "Smell what?"

"It smells like a wet dog. I didn't know that you guys had a dog."

Alice looked over to my mother. "We don't it's your mother."

"Wow mom you need to take a bath big time."

My mother laughed and shook her head. "This is how I smell like all the time sweetheart."

"Ew Why?"

"I'm a werewolf by default."

"Oh right and I'm a vampire…" I sarcastically said.

"Um… you just got done drinking animal blood."

"And I took a shower and flew somewhere, your point is?"

"Werewolves and vampires exist look around you," she said looking at each Cullen. "Their vampires. How else did Alice pick you up after you fainted."

I looked down at Alice with a question gaze. "You picked me up," I asked not recognizing my voice.

"Yes."

"I still don't believe you," I said to my mother.

"Fine I'll give you more proof." She looked at me and smile. In seconds the room was filled with bones popping and cracking. And there stood my mother growing hair out of her face and chest. Her eyes became a coal black and her nose became a snout. A few minutes later there was a massive dog about 6 feet tall staring back at me.

I could feel my body shake with fear. I took a step back and tripped on unknown forces. In seconds she was back to her old self and I was still scared. "There's your proof right there."

I felt like rocking back and forth in my bed and be at peace with myself. Luckily my phone vibrated.

*Jessica

_So who this girl that your spending the night at and that's more important then me!?*_

I sighed and text her back.

*me

_Just a friend okay! Just relax._

My phone vibe once more.

_*Bullshit, she just a friend. I believe it took me to date you to go shopping with me. So that bitch ain't no just a friend._

I glared at the phone with disbelief. Was she really that fucking dumb…

_*What the hell is wrong with you? It hasn't even been three weeks and you think that I'm over here fucking some random person when it took you how long for me to even agree with doing anything with you!_

It didn't take long for her to text back. I should be paying attention to my useless mother at the time but she can wait. Maybe this will give her sometime to take a shower…

_*That doesn't matter I'm not there with you so how can I trust you. _

Hmm…. I don't know by acting like you trust me and not being a bitch… that sounds good to me.

_*You know what I'm bout to turn off my phone and I'll turn it back on when I think that I can trust you to trust me and If the next text say we're done. Test me and see if I'll let you come back to me just like you always do…_

I turned my phone off and looked up at my mother. "What?"

"What was that about," she asked brushing off her sleeves.

"Mmmm, it was my ex girlfriend ."

"Ex?"

"Mhm Charlie told Jessica where I was and then she just started to bitch for no reason."

"Well at lease it makes it a tad bit easier for you."

"Why now. Do I have to spread love with arrows?"

"Do you really have to be such a pain right now?"

"No I'm just a little bit annoyed. That's bout it."

"You have a soul mate that once you meet it'll make you insane and keep you on the right road."

"Who is it mom."

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because your mate has to want you…"

"And what if they don't?"

"You'll never know who's your mate is."

"So you know my 'soul mate' and you don't want to tell me? It's like you want me to be in this god forsaken world by myself."

I felt sharp pains in my back. My hands clenched into a fist as the pain grew. In seconds my wings push out of my back as I feel blood run down my back.

"Jasper no," Alice screamed. And I heard two boulders connect. I look up to see jasper in a complete frenzy being dragged out by Edward and Emmett. I feel a cold hand that slowly turns warm on my shoulder. I look up to see who's touching me but my wings are in the way.

"Alice," I asked not wanting to talk because I was afraid that my voice would betray me and show how fucking scared I really was.

"Yes Bella," The pixie's voice said from behind me.

"What…happened?"

"Jasper is really new to the blood thing. So once a small drip of your blood came out he wanted it really badly. I stopped him before he could attack."

I remember the boulder crashing together and then I pictured Alice and jasper being the two boulders that crash together. "Your…Your…a vampire," I whispered so low that I'm not sure if anyone heard me.

"Yes, I'm a vampire," She answers calmly.

**Sorry for such a long wait um I'll have the next one up once my school year is over. Which is in 7 days YAY!****!!!!!!! Love you guys. And don't worry I'll have the scene that all of you want in the next one too.**


	11. Monday morning

Monday

I learned that I wasn't human but that's okay because the girl that I just met a couple days ago isn't even human either. I also learned that my life is going to suck if I don't find my mate and two that I have to watch over a sylph kid to make sure she is doing the right thing. Even if I'm all out crazy. What else…of my mother can turn into a mutt and she is leaving me here by myself to go for her werewolf mate who if sees me might want to rip my head off because I am what Alice's family is, a vampire or part of one.

This is so confusing…Last night I just sat on the roof trying to figured somethings out but I couldn't all I could think about was what if I couldn't find my mate and what if I failed a mission. Why was it so hard to figure all of this out when I had my whole life figured out on Thursday. Now everything changed and I'm shit out of luck if I fuck up just once.

Too much pressure for one person. I wonder why my mother didn't say anything about this until now. If she already knew I was going to become this thing you would think she would give me a heads up kind of. You know a by the way your going to grow wings and your mate is blah blah blah…

But the only good part about this whole thing is that I get to look at the pixie for a long period of time. She was amazing since this whole thing started she has been so supportive and has told me everything that I wanted to know. She even explained to me the two different type of vampires. Her kind the vegetarians and the other kind that like to drink human blood.

Once in awhile I would daydream about her naked in my bed. And there would be tons upon tons of candles that would make her body glow. I would touch every part of her body as I studied her reaction. She would close her eyes and tilt her head up letting a moan escape her mouth. I would softly touch her nipples and….

"What are you doing up here," Rosalie asked snapping me away from my dirty thoughts.

"Um…I just wanted to…think," I said feeling my face become hot.

"I see. I'm going to let you know right away that I didn't want you here!" Her eyes were soft as she said those words. "But because now your because your becoming one of us it's different. Nonetheless, I'm here to tell you that if you even consider hurting anyone of my family members I'll kill you."

"Okay…"

"I swear to god! I'm talking about Alice. I seen how you look at her, I may be blond but I'm not stupid. Don't go after her if she's not your mate because if you lead her to believe that she's your mate and it turns out that she's not she'll be so hurt."

"…"

"She has been alone for a long time. Longer then Edward longer to Carlisle. She's been waiting centuries for someone to come along and love her as much as she will them." I nodded my head and looked down. Great just another worry to my many ones. "If she's the one, your lucky that it's her. She's the sweetest most caring one, besides Esme. Don't take her for granted."

Rosalie stood up and jumped down. YAY that's for the threat. "Your welcome," she laughed. "Oh and Esme and Alice made breakfast for you and your mother so whenever your ready you can come down and eat."

"Thanks."

___________________________________________

_**Sorry it took so long life happened so I don't even know when I'm going to update this again or my other one I have school Monday. But for the ones still reading this Thank you so much and as always review my loving readers.**_


	12. Monday morning part 2

Breakfast

I walked into the kitchen a few minutes after Rosalie had threatened me. My mother was sitting on a stool with a cup of coffee and five pancakes in front of her. She was focusing hard into her cup. I sighed and sat across from her.

"What are you doing mom," I asked taking her plate. She usually didn't eat breakfast.

"Things have changed your overseer is coming in a few minutes," she explained dryly.

"Why?"

"Things changed…"

"…"

I started to eat the pancakes quickly as my mother drifted back to her coffee. Something must had really happened to make her this quite. Hell what am I talking about since I learned what I was she as been different. Maybe that comes with this huge secret thing.

My mother stiffened when the doorbell rang. I guess that would be my overseer thingy. My mother stood and stared straight at the door. A few seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and there stood a women of 25 with bright long red hair. She looked pale but besides that was…hot.

"I'm Victoria, it's a pleaser to finally get to introduce myself," she had smiling softly.

"Nice to meet you."

"I remember when you said your first word and how happy you were. Now look at you! You don't even need me anymore but I still have to watch you for a couple of hours."

"Why? I'm fine."

Victoria turned to my mother and frowned. "You didn't tell her?"

"It's not my job to tell her it's your job."

She growled and turned back to me. "No one to oversee because she was just killed so we have to wait to see who they'll assign you to next. Which means if you don't have a mate your basically going to be…well not in the best mood. So I have to watch over you until then. Which shouldn't be to long from now."

"Why would I not be in a good mood?"

"Because watching over someone helps you stay sane for that person long enough so you can hopefully find your mate but if you don't have either at the same time your going to be kind of pissy."

"Great…just more that I have to think about," I said slamming my hand on the table. Which left an impression of my fist.

"You'll be fine."

"I don't know you I would love to keep it that way," I said forcefully getting up.

"Too bad, your going to no matter what. Now sit down before I make you."

A growl ripped through my body as I studied her. Nine chances out of ten she was fast and stronger then me but no one and I mean no one tells me what to do. "Bella," voice I thought about said softly. I looked at her and saw her face was full of concern. "Just sit down and calm yourself down. We're only her to help you but in order for us to help you, you need to calm down."

I guess I was wrong she could tell me what to do anytime. I sat down slowly and sighed in defeat. I really want to either fly away or die. Both of which sounded very tempting. "What do you want from me," I mumbled.

"Your trust," Victoria answered looking at me with fully concentration.

"Why?"

"Because from here on out I'm your teacher, ally, and one of the only people you can trust."

"I thought you were done watching over me?"

"I am. All I can do is teach you everything I know about this and once in awhile go on missions with you but besides that I don't know what you do or want to know. Your, your own person now. If you want to cut your wings and go cliff diving that's up to you."

"Well if that's the case why am I looking at you."

"Cause you're a lil pissy and my job isn't completely done until we find you a new kid."

My ears twitched as I heard the angels laugh fill the upstairs. It was stunning…I don't know what to say but wow. My face turned red as I looked back to Victoria. "Alice, right," she asked listening to. I nodded my head. "She's interesting. Very hard to read sometimes but nonetheless interesting."

I growled. "Hey calm down now, I have a mate. Who is piss because of everything that happen. He had tickets to see a very nice play now we might have wait until next month to get an opening."

I didn't think of Alice as a mate I just had a small crush on her which is all. It'll pass in a few days. I mean how can't you have a crush on someone like her, she's plain out amazing. "How do you know when you have found your mate," I asked realizing that I hadn't even thought about that. I mean how was I going to find my one and only when I wouldn't know it if they were holding up a sign saying that they were my mate.

"Their scent, they way you always want to make them smile, when you would do anything for them no matter how deadly it is. You'll lay your life before yours. Which is how we lost a couple of good soldiers. But Basically you'll know. It's hard not to know. Your still young give it a day or two o you'll now who's not and who is in seconds."

"Is that how it is for everyone."

"Most of the time yes but sometimes there's that unlucky few that actually have to hope and guess that they have the right one."

Great even more things to worry about. How could this day get any better…

_____________________________

_**YAY update 2. Hopefully I can update one more time before school is pulling me down. Next chapter is APOV. Reviews are awesome **__**J.**_


	13. Monday morning Part 3 APOV

A.P.O.V

I was in my room talking to Rosalie who was giving me the innocent look. "Rose why did you threaten her," I asked extremely low.

"Cause I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't you think I would know if I was going to get hurt or not?"

"That's not the point. What if I'm not the one and she never really liked me it was just the same type of crush all humans have over us? Then what?!"

Then she won't have to worry about it. I mean come on I was looking out for you."

I laughed softly as I listened to her reason. "You have a point there but she's already has so much stuff being pushed on her all at once."

"She's handling everything pretty good so far." I laughed again shaking my head. "Why are you laughing now shorty?"

"Because you can't see past the mask she's putting on. She doesn't want to be part of any of this." Rose nodded her head as she listened. "She feels cheated because her mother only wanted her father so she can get a child and she barely wants anything to do with her now because her mate is a vampire. But she doesn't want to be seen as week by us so she puts on this mask."

"You need something better to do with your time besides studying her. She's off limits young lady," Rose said wagging a finger at me. I laughed louder then I thought I meant to. "Don't be trashy be sexy."

"You want me to be a slut."

"No I want you to test the waters."

"…."

She sighed. "This afternoon flirt and what not." I made an 'O' face and nodded my head in understanding. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you think it's a good time to go and start flirting with a girl that been handed a plate full to take in and scared out of her wits to try and even make eyte contact with me?"

"Your always thinking about others! It's your chance to get happiness and your worried about what the girl has been told. She'll be fine you just has to have faith in her."

"I do but i don't wanna rush anything."

"Rush?"

"Rush and get my hopes up to only have them be crushed down into the ground."

"I don't know what you want me to say Alice. You just have to take a chance and roll with it. You never know you could be the one and have a great soulmate."

"Or not be the one and get my hopes smashed like an ant."

"Have you had a vision about her?"

"A few but nothing about me n her completely together. I mean my visions since her overseer gotten her has been all blurry."

"It's Victoria's power once she leaves everything is going to go back."

"How do you know that?"

"Have you really forgot that i can tell what someone power is."

"Time to time i have because you never say anything to anyone."

"Well cause not everyone has a power, DUh. Silly pixie. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wait until her mother leaves and then try my luck."

"Suit yourself."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!that is all.....................**


	14. The hunt

BPOV

I sat there waiting and waiting. For some reason I felt like I was losing control by every second that went by. It wasn't helping either that there was this burning feeling in my throat that was driving me closer to breaking. Victoria wasn't no type of help whatsoever all she did was text on her stupid little phone and ignored my questions.

Maybe I could take a nip out of her and then at lease I would feel slightly better about sitting here looking like a drug addict. Why the hell was my fucking throat burning!? I grabbed my throat and started to take deep breaths. "Bella are you okay," My mother asked me. Wow now she cares, go figure she's going to be gone soon.

I simply shook my head no. She got up and touched my shoulders softly. "I think it's thirst."

"Is she okay," Alice said walking in next to Rosalie.

"Why the HELL IS MY THROAT BURNING," I yelled glaring at Alice.

"I'm sorry I forgot about it you never said anything about burning so I figured that it wasn't a problem for you," She said letting her hurt feelings seep through.

"You still could of told me just in case it did come up," I growled.

"Alice don't let her talk to you like that," Victoria said after having put up her phone. "Get in control right now!"

"Fuck off," I growled at her.

In a blink of an eye Alice as in front of me and smacked the living shit out of me. I touched my cheek and frowned at her. The sweetest girl on the face of the earth just bitched smacked me and everyone around us was dead silent. I looked into her golden eye and found myself getting lost in them. "I'll take you hunting now," she said turning and walking out the kitchen door.

I looked at my mother then to Victoria and they both had smirks on their faces. I turned to Rosalie and she was trying to hold back her laughter. "You better go before she drags you out," Rose giggled.

I slowly walked out the same way she did.

___________________________________________________________________

We were in the middle of the forest and everything seemed more clearer and brighter. I could see every last thing that was around us and it was beautiful. Alice jumped onto a branch and sat down swinging her feet. It looked like she couldn't be anymore then five right at that very second.

"There's a deer five miles east of here and there's one creeping up behind you," She said out loud but not directly to me.

I turned around and seen the deer poking it's head out of the bushes. It looked at me and then up at Alice. Of course it couldn't just stay there so I could catch it, it jetted off running the other way. There was no way in hell I was fast enough to catch it. I sighed and ran as fast as humanly possible but to no prevail. "Why don't you fly," Alice suggested next to me.

I looked at her and my jaw almost hit the floor it looked as if she was just walking while I was hauling ass. I stopped in my tracks and opened my wings. It was like second nature only have doing it twice. A grin creep across my face as I took off towards the deer as fast as I could.

In no time I was above it, I withdrew my wings and landed perfectly on it's back. With ease I snapped it's neck which made the deer's head to go down and sling me into a tree. I got up and drank the liquid that followed out of it's neck

Once I finished I started to look around for Alice. She was nowhere to be found. "Alice," I shouted.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"Behind you," She said tapping my should which caused me to jump. When I looked at her I was at lost for words. She was the most amazing looking person that has ever graced me with her presents. "Aww did I scare the fairy?" I felt my face turn a bright red as I rubbed the back of my neck. "How you feeling now?"

"Way better."

"That's good," she said walking back to the house. "Lets go."

"Wait."

"Hmm…" She turned back towards me with questioning eyes. I couldn't think of any word to say to her. Anything that I would say would probably sound sappy or what not to someone who has been alive as long as she has. "Yes?"

"Do we have to go back right now? I mean I don't want to sit around and look helpless in that house for at lease a little while."

"Okay what do you want to do then?"

Die, fly, or kiss you. "Anything but go back there." That's when her scent hit me and I started to get weak in the knees. It smelled of jasmine and a sweet smell that I had never smelt before. I started to breathe heavier and everything in my head was about her. She was what I waited my whole life to find and hold and love. She was made for me as I was for her. I wanted her in the best and worst ways possible. "This is the reason I was sent to live here," I whispered to myself.

"What are you talking about," she asked confused.

I looked deep into her eyes and saw a future through them. Someone I would do anything for and it didn't matter what it was. If she told me to stand in a blazing fire I would, just to see her face. "Nothing lets listen to some music on a branch or something," I said smiling softly.

"Sounds good," She said jumping to what I guessed to be her favorite branch. I opened my wings and followed her lead to the branch. I sat down next to her, pulled out my ipod and handed her a ear bud.

"Anything you want to listen to?"

"No go ahead and choose."

I looked through the songs and for Collide by Howie Day.

The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in youYeah

_I looked at her and she seemed to be out in space thinking about something. I looked forward and tried not to turn to her._

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

_I looked back to her and she was looking at me with a smile on her face._

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

_She moved closer to me as the song continued._

I'm quiet you know

You make a frist impression

I've found I'm scared to know

I'm always on your mind

_My wings opened up. The one closer to her spread out protectively around her._

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide

_Without thinking I grabbed her hand and moved closer to her._

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally findYou and I collide

_She studied me for a second and then touched my cheek softly._

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

_She came in the rest of the way and kissed me softly. I cupped her cheeks and slowly made the kiss deep. She was mine and no one and I mean no one was going to take her from me. _

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Thank you guys for your views good or bad. Hopefully I'll have this updated by next week. :)**** Don't forget to review pls I need your help to make this better. **


	15. La Push

As we pulled away from each other I felt my heart speed up. I looked into her golden eyes to see her reaction. They were screaming with happiness. "I only wanted to test the waters," She whispered as if there was more then just her and I in the forest. "So am I the one?"

"You're the day and the night. Your everything but you can't be compared to anything because there isn't anything in this world to compare you with," I whispered back.

"Do you trust me?"

"Like no other."

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't! there's no way you could hurt me; not because you can't but because you don't want to," I said gently rubbing her cheeks.

"You don't know that. They said that you become one of us but not all the way. You still need to breath, your heart still beat, and blood still flows through your veins. For the first time in awhile I realize how good your blood smells. Maybe it's because this is the closes I been to you since Sunday or maybe because you imprinted on me."

"It's something like that," Victoria said flying in front of us. "Her blood is only meant for you but the problem with that is if you happen to take a nip at her and your venom mixes with her blood stream she will lose any connection with us and will be…well let's just say getting kicked out of this club isn't fun."

I shuddered at the thought of what they would do to me if that ever happened. Alice nudged me in the side and jumped down. "I'll see you back at the house," She said vanishing into the forest.

"So what's up," I asked turning back to Victoria.

"Well we found you a pet. Emily, thirteen and she actually live in Washington, lucky."

"Where in Washington to be exact?"

"La Push but it may or may not be safe for you to go there. And don't bother asking me why, I have no clue! James just told me that it was off limits because they have a high dog population," She snorted. "I don't see why I can't go if I can fly."

"Dog population?"

She sighed and began to rub her temples. "Why am I not surprised that you don't know about the lycans? Lycans are big dogs that can change whenever, not werewolf."

"I'm not in kindergarten," I growled.

"Oh hush. Anyway you'll have to go to her tonight and make a bond."

"Bond?"

"Yes a bond. It's this thing where your connected to them. You can feel what they feel and you know their every move."

"How-"

"Your not an idiot. I'm sure of that," she said cutting me off. "Now go find her before I rip your wings off and the use a nail gun to put them back on."

I flipped her off and made my way to La Push.

---------------

La Push reminded me of someone. I couldn't think of who but I felt as if I knew this person my whole life. Anything is possible I suppose.

As I flew over La push I smelt something awful. It was like wet dog mixed with the wildness of outside. Maybe even worst then Rene smelt. It didn't help that the wind was blowing right in my face as if it was nothing.

That's when I spotted her. She was crying and my heart started to ache for her. I looked around to see if anyone was looking and withdrew my wings and landing on my feet almost perfectly. "Are you okay," I asked slowly making my way to her. She jumped when she realized that someone was with her. "I didn't mean to scare you but I seen you crying is everything okay?"

"Does everything look okay," she mumbled covering her face.

"Well that's why I'm checking on you. Um…I'm Bella what's your name?"

"Emily…"

A low growl broke out from behind me. I turned my head slowly to come eye to eye with Jacob Black…………


	16. Call next time

"Bella," He grunted. "Is that you?" He stood up straight studying me for a second. "It is you…. YOU LET THE BLOOD FUCKING SUCKERS BITE YOU!?"

"What? No! I was never-," I said waving my hands. Jacob had me by my throat and started to squeeze the life out of me.

"Jake stop," Emily screamed. But obviously he wasn't listening for the simple fact that slammed me into the ground.

His body began to shake while he was a few a few inches away from my face. "Bella I fucking loved you and you didn't even give me a chance, instead you give those leeches a chance over me. They didn't even tell you about the fucking treaty, now look at you. I could kill you in second!"

A pang of fear shot to me causing me to shudder. I looked to Emily who was shaking with fear. She tried to scream but nothing was coming not. I turned back to Jacob and tried to kick him off of me. Which didn't work at all.

"You didn't even come say hi to me when you got here before you spread them for one of them."

"Jake I'm….n-not one …of them," I choked out.

"Then what are you?! HUH?!"

"A Sylph."

His eyes grew as he released me from his hold. He raked his hand through his hair and looked down at me. "You have to be fucking kidding me! A sylph?! Shit, I'm so sorry Bella. I just thought that you were one of them. Are you alright?"

"I'm in a lot of pain but besides that I'll be fine."

"Why are you here without letting one of us know?"

"I wasn't aware that I had to make arrangements," I said rubbing my neck.

"It's so that we don't get confused over the actual vamps for you guys. That saves a lot less fighting. Plus there are a few sylphs that live here and because of the killings we have really been on guard." He helped me but and looked at me through sorrow filled eyes. "Why are you here?"

I turned to Emily and seen that she had passed out long ago. "I'm her protector. I came to make a bond and then leave."

"Have you made that bond?" I nodded my head quickly. "Then I'm going to have to ask you to go before more of us come to try and rip you limb to limb."

"Um…nice see you Jake?"

"Next time call he said walking over to Emily."

I gave him a silent nod and then flew off.


	17. Good byes

APVO

I was bouncing up and down as Rosalie watched me. "So let me get this right. You guys kissed while listening to what," Rose asked scratching her head.

"Collide," I sung twirling in a circle.

"Right. Anyway while you two were listening to Collide she made her move?"

"Yes!"

"And she told you that you were the one?"

"How many times do I have to say yes?"

Rose laughed softly. "Your like a little girl in a toy store. Maybe it's because you look like you didn't even hit puberty."

I glared at her and flipped her off. "HAHA, very fun."

"You don't have to tell me, I said it," she said sticking her tongue out. "So what now, pixie?"

"What do you mean?"

"What next?"

"…"

Rose sighed and made her way to the door. "Are you going to fuck her," she asked running out the door before my pillow could hit her.

I danced to my closet and searched for my favorite necklace. After a few seconds a searching I found my silver necklace with a silver pendent of a blazing sun. I brought this a few weeks after I woke up and discovered what I was. I could never go into the sun again without exposing myself or hiding away from everyone. The sun on this necklace was just one of the many things that I lost after I woke up.

"Alice," Edward said quietly behind me.

I turned around and seen him holding a small note book. "What's that Edward?"

"It's for you…I drew a few things in there for you." He handed me the note book and then hugged me tightly. "I'm leaving for a few days with Jasper. I haven't been able to hear anyone thoughts and Jasper is having trouble with everyone's emotions crashing to him at once."

I scanned the future to see when they would come back and all I could find was Jasper coming to visit every once in awhile. "Your not coming back," I asked feeling my hands shake.

"I will one day. But right now I just have to go to get my mind straight. I just wanted to say goodbye to you first because…"

"Edward NO! Your with Jasper and I think I found the one person that is meant for me finally."

"Al, I love you even though we didn't last I still love you and that's never going to change. I'm not trying to convince you that I want you back, I love Jasper so much that I would die for him. I just wanted to tell you that I love you one more time because tomorrow is never promised even to us."

I dropped the notebook and my necklace when I was hit with a vision.

**It was dark and Edward was standing next to a fire. Jasper was being held back by a few vampire that I couldn't make out their face. "Please don't do this," Jasper cried.**

"**Jazzy It's okay. I'll see you again one day. I promise promise," Edward said giving him his famous crooked smile.**

"**I'm the one that killed that girl not you. Kil-"**

"**JASPER SHUT UP," Edward shouted at him. "I'm doing this so you can have a chance at love, where the other person isn't wrapped up in their own problems and can help you to the best of there ability."**

"**I love you," Jasper whispered as he feel to his knees.**

"**I love you to sunshine."**

I snapped out of my vision and saw Edward smiling. "I don't want to know and I don't want you to worry about it. If whatever you saw has to do with me keep it to yourself."

He helped me up and hugged me tightly. "I'll visit in six months, k?"

"Okay," I said putting on my best fake smile.

"I been around you for how many years and you think I don't know a fake smile from a real one. Silly Ally Cay." He ruffled my hair and then walked out.

I looked down at the notebook and the necklace. I slowly picked both up and just sat there staring at them. After awhile I opened the note book and found a drawing of a pixie holding a sword dripping in blood. She had tears flowing out of her eyes as she looked down to what she killed.

I turned the page to see an angel that look fairly similar to Bella holding someone in her hands and looking up for an answer of some sort. It took me a while but I realized the girl was me coughing up blood.


	18. when she hurts i hurt

BPOV

I Flew back to the Cullen's as fast as I could. I was already missing her and I don't think that I could stand being anyway from her any longer. When I got there I rushed passed everyone and sniffed around for her room.

When I got to the door with a pixie painted on it I quickly opened it and stepped in. "Hey-"

"Get out," She said cutting me off.

"But-"

"Now! I want to be alone."

"Alice…"

"Now," she said tossing me out of the door and slamming the door.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what just happened. Did I do something in the short time that I been back? The only thing that I knew was getting rejected by her hurt more then anything in the world. It was as if someone stabbed me in the heart and then spat on me.

"Hey you," Rose said next to me. "I seen you get in but I guess I didn't have time to warn you."

"Did I do something," I asked hearing my voice crack.

Rosalie laughed for a second and then shook her head. "No it was Eddy who made her upset. They used to date way back and a part of him that still cares about her got hurt when he saw her so happy over you. It didn't help that he couldn't hear anyone's thoughts at all. So he left to get away for awhile."

"Does she still love him," I murmured.

"Only like a brother nothing more."

"There's more isn't there?"

"Hmm? Of course there's more, there's always more, Fairy." I looked at her for a second and then back at Alice's door. "You have to understand Alice really hates being a vampire because she can't remember anything about her human life like we the rest of us. All she knew was when she woke up she was outside an asylum in a night gown."

Why would she be there of all places? If she was crazy before wouldn't she still be crazy? "Carlisle was working at the same one that Alice woke up at, a few years after we met Alice. He remembered her face from one of the old files that was kept and come to find out she could see the future before she was changed. That's why her parents sent her there. Besides that the only thing that we know for sure is that she's German, French, and Italian."

"That doesn't explain why she tossed me out like she did," I said getting up and dusting off my back of drywall.

"Alice doesn't like not being able to help people. Edward would sit for hours watching her visions with her and helping each other when the vision called for it. But this time he didn't see what she saw and doesn't want her help. So she's angry at Edward but sad and scared at the same time."

"Why do I hurt so much then?"

"It could be the fact that she threw you into a wall, I'm just saying. Or the fact that she denied your comfort."

"That's part of it but I think that it has to deal with the part that she's in there hurting and there's nothing that I can do about it…"

The door opened and Alice was standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around her. She looked at me and then glared at Rosalie who just shrugged her shoulders and just walked away. "Are you okay," she asked not looking directly at me.

"I'll be fine. The better question is are you okay?"

"Your neck is bruised how did that happen," she asked ignoring my question.

"My old friend Jacob thought that I was a full vampire and attacked me."

"…"

"Alice? Are you okay."

She looked down at me and waved me into her room. I entered hoping that I would get the answer I wanted to hear. She closed the door slowly and then walked over to her closet.

"I'll be fine," She muttered walking into her closet. "It just that Edward's last gift to me really upset me. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"No need to apologies, I'm here for you to abuse as much as you want."

She laughed softly, stepping out of her closet with a white summer dress on. "He drew me two pictures and they…they stand for at lot of things. The first one was about me and how I killed a couple of people to protect someone else."

"You killed for him?"

"When Rose was getting raped I killed the rapist before they could finish her off for good. After I killed them I cried over weeks upon weeks about it because I never killed anyone before and i don't believe i have the power to kill anyone no matter what. But I had to because I saw how she would have killed them after her change was complete and that was a little too…" she trailed off. "The second one is of you holding my dieing body because I got bad wounded because i was protecting you. And as I'm die your looking up at your people for help. I don't know what that one really means."

"Can he see the future," I asked getting worried.

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "No he can't. He just draws about the past and what he's afraid is going to happen."

"Oh."

She danced over to me and gave me a soft kiss before pushing me back against the bed. "are you afraid yet," She whispered in my ear.

"Only afraid of losing you."

"Losing me?" She sat up and zoned out for a second.

"Alice are you okay." I gently touched her face causing her to come back to.

"I'm jealous! I wish I come do that," Alice pouted.

___________________________________________________________

_**Review please. Three new chaps up um i'm going to add at lease three more before Wednesday, no promises though. **_


	19. Tag your it

I stared at her with confusion as she jumped off of me. "What are you jealous of sweetie," I asked following her with my eyes. She shrugged her shoulders as she danced over to her window. "Come on tell me," I started to plead with her.

"Let's play tag," She suggested completely ignoring my question.

"Tag?"

"That's what I said. Tag it should be fun, I mean we only play tag one every other month and that means that would next month. So I wanna play right now."

I stood up and scratched the back of my head unsure where this was leading to. "If that's what you want to do we can it doesn't matter to me hun." She let a little squeal and picked me up rushing out of the door and deep in to the forest.

"Okay here's the rules. Rule one no using your powers that mean to flying and I can't look in to the future to see your next move. So your basically relying on sound and smell, which is more difficult then you think. Rule two you can't set up any booby-trap, you just have to catch the other person. Those are the rules." I nodded my head and with in seconds she was gone. "Your it," her voice echoed to me.

I chuckled to myself and focused on my surroundings quickly. Once I picked up her scent I jetted off in the direction sure that I had a good chance on catching up with her at lease. In seconds of keeping at good pace I was in front of a large pond which caused me to stop right away. I looked up to see Alice on the other side of the like smiling.

"Are you going to take a dip or do you surrender? By the way I only been waiting here for five minutes slowpoke."

I grunted as I took a few large steps back. I was never good at physics but if I built up enough speed I should be able to jump over the pond without a problem. The pond was about fifty-five feet long so it should equal out hopefully. If not I would panic because I can't swim.

With as much strength I had left in me I ran as fast as I ever had before and jumped once I reached the pond's edge. As I jumped it felt as if I was flying but with less of a chance of landing safely anywhere. I looked down and seen Alice smirking as she watched me cross all the way over the pond. The only problem about the jump was the fact that I landed directly on my right arm.

A serge of pain shot up through my arm as I sat up holding it. Alice was quick by my side as she tended to my arm. I noticed that she was ripping her summer dress to wrap around my bleeding arm as she tried not to breath in. "Take a deep breath," she said almost to quick for me to hear. I took in a deep breath and she snapped my arm back into place causing me scream.

But the pain was quickly washed away as I felt my bones go back into place by themselves and the puncture that was made by the bone made quickly heal. I looked at it in disbelief. "In my vision you didn't jump you ran across and tripped on a rock hitting your head. Either way why did you choose to cross?"

"Because I love being near you," I answered truthfully.

"Your wounds healed quickly. I wish I could do that."

"Heal quickly?"

"No. Feel human pain. I mean sure I can feel some types of pains but I can't feel it to the point where I'm ready to scream." That's when it hit me, she wanted to feel like how a human feels. But being a vampire it took away some of the normal feelings that a human has like being hungry for example. "I don't remember my human life at all. One moment it was dark and the next Edward is stand there shirtless over me guarding me from other newborns. I would give anything to remember who I was before I woke up."

"But what if not knowing is better then knowing," I asked watching for her reaction.

She let a small sigh out before she answered. "I don't care. Whatever happened to me then is out of my control now I just wanna know something instead of nothing at all. Just imagine waking up and fighting for your life because you're a newborn the all of the other newborns want to test their strength against". She looked at me with sad eyes. "I just want to know and remember how things was for me before I was changed."

Alice stood all the way up and smiled softly at me. "next time surrender it'll prevent a lot of pain fairy."

"I'll keep that as a thought next time."

"I hope so. I can't keep ripping my nice clothes to help you heal all the way."

"Ha maybe you should bring a first aid kit whenever your by me then."

"I think we have one in the basement."

I stood fully up dusting myself off. "Good." I grabbed her my her arm and pulled her close to me. I cuffed my hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly. Then i leaned down to her ear and whispered softly to her. "Tag your it." Once the those word left my lips I was out of sight

It took about ten seconds for her to realize what had happen because the next thing that I knew it she was screaming, "Fuck."

I chuckled and knew that I gave myself away but it was wroth it. She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to her body, so close that i could feel her breast and abs against my back. This caused me to begin to breath a little slower. "I don't like being tricked."

"Really? I thought you enjoyed the kiss that i gave you. If you didn't maybe I need to practice some more," I said trying to keep my composer.

"I liked the kiss but you tricked me." As she said this her right hand started to go up my body and stopped at my breast. She began to squeeze it softly as she kissed my neck softly. I could feel the heat between my legs as she continued. "Your it love." And there i stood dumbfounded and heavily turned on. After i figured out that i had to chase her again I realized that this was going to be a good night.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't be mad… I'm so sorry it took this long but my life as been extremely busy. I'm trying my best to post things for you guys but it's taking me longer then I would like. But I'm uber sorry everyone. Reviews pls.**_


	20. I like it when you touch me

Alice grabbed my hand after an hour or so of chasing each other. By now her eyes were pure black and she was moving carefully making sure she doesn't slip and harm me in anyway. She gently placed me against a near by tree and placed my hands above my head. "Do you trust me," she asked quietly.

"Yes," I breathed out.

She moved closer to me sniffing my neck causing me to shiver slightly. Her tongue made small circles around my pulse still holding my hands tightly over my head. Alice began to suck on my neck and moved her leg between mines. "Alice," I whispered softly.

She didn't answer just pulled back slowly and released my hands. I could see that she was disappointed in herself because she turned the other way not wanting tomake eye contact with me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me only for her to quickly move her hand out of mine. "I can't right now," she whispered.

"Yes you can I believe in you," I wishpered back. "Alice the wrost that can happen is you bite me and make me yours forever. Which i already am."

She looked back at me and moved closer to me once again. Moving to my ear and sighed softly. "But your a virgin," She whispered in my ear. "If I had sex with you now I could do worst then just bite you i could drain you dry."

I looked at Alice and sighed softly. "Bella, I promise I'll be ready soon. Just need a little more time to prepare." I nodded my head looking away from her.

"I understand," I mumbled.

Alice grabbed my hand and started to lead me in the direction of the house. "Why does it matter if we have sex or not," Alice asked breaking the silence. "If I'm really supposed to be the one why would it matter when we have sex? Or is it your teenage hormones that is bothering you."

"... It doesn't I guess."

"So it's the hormones then," she chuckled. "I don't remember how it feels to be a teenager but I'm sure your hormones are at their peak."

"It doesn't help that I like the way you feel when you touch me," I sighed.

"Aw the fairy loves it when I touch her. Don't worry I love touching you so much that I'm going to train as much as I can."

When the house was in eyesight she stopped and pushed me into a tree. She squeezed my left breast as softly as she could without hurting me causing me to moan softly. A cough caused both of us to jump, i looked over Alice to see Victoria rolling her eyes.

"Mission time," She sighed.

"Now," I asked realizing that Alice's hand was still attached to my breast.

"Yes now! Don't worry it should take you three day's if you do it right." I groaned to myself not wanting to leave the current position that i was in. "Wings out it's time to fly." She spread her light brown wings and kicked off of the ground.

Alice pulled back from me and had a small smile on her face. "Well I guess you should get going then," she said softly. I pulled her into me and kissed her softly running my hands up and down her sides.

When I pulled away from her, her eye's were black as coal. "Be ready by the time I get back." She nodded her head and stepped back giving me room to leave, I pushed my wings out and with as much power I could muster I pushed off the ground and flew off waving at her before I caught up with Victoria.

"Be careful," I barily heard Alice say as I flew away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(An hour later)**APOV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched her fly away until i couldn't see her anymore. I swirled around and walked into the house hopping over the couch to sit next to Rosalie. She looked over to me with an amused look on her face. "How was tag," she asked turning back to the television.

"It was fun until it was interrupted," I sighed.

"I see. For their mission, I'm guessing."

"Yep. Do you know what the mission was?"

"Protect some high power blahblahblah," She ruffled my hair. "Don't worry I'm sure your fairy will be fine pixie. If worst comes to worst she's come back with one less wing and you wouldn't be able to see her for a couple of days."

"Your such a bitch," I sighed heavily.

"No I'm a sexy bitch sweetie. There's a big difference."

"If you say so. Anyway I was wondering-" A vision came cutting me off.

**It was pitch black deep in a forest. There were cries coming from all around but there was only one that stood out to me it was Bella's. She was barily dodging at wolf as she tried to catch her breath. She pushed off the dog's head and allowed her wings to open fully hovering above him. The wolf changed back into his human form pulling out a dagger that was hanging by his side.**

Once the vision was over i was about to haul ass in the same direction they flew off to but was stopped by Rose's hand. "Don't worry Victoria isn't going to let her get hurt," Rose said softly.

"How can you be so sure? I have to-"

"No you don't! What you think is helping can be actually harmful to her. She'll be more focused on protecting you then keeping herself safe." Rose stood up dropping the remote where she was sitting at. "When your around her the only thing she can think about is you Ali. If you really love the girl that you barely know you'll stay here and wait for her to get back."

"Fine but if I see anything that might kill her I'm going to help."

"Do whatever you want since common sense hasn't met your thought process yet. How about you go train so when she gets back you can fuck her like there is no tomorrow." She walked away chuckling at her own joke.

"Maybe I will," I said to low for her to hear me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Day 2)**BPOV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Victoria to see her brushing off blood from her wings. "I thought that would have taken longer then this," she said after she was pleased with her cleaning job.

"Why did we have to kill them," I asked looking at the blood covered forest floors.

"Because we have to keep make sure the queen stays safe," she answered starting to let her annoyance seep through.

"So we kill without talking? How is that right? We could have avoided all of this by just talking."

Victoria was in front of me letting her forehead touch mine. "Look we have to do what we have to do even if we don't want to. But it shouldn't matter they were below us, Bella. Those mutts hate us with a passion and the only way to keep ourselves safe is to destroy the lesser beings."

I backed up and shook my head. "Your wrong! If all we do is fight to make sure that the the queen, king, Maryjo from down the lane then what happens when we're not strong enough and they take away the only thing that really matters to everyone of us."

"When that day comes I'll stand there with sword in hand ready to die."

I grunted not wanting to press the issue any further. "Am I allowed to go back to the Cullen's now or is there more pointless killing that must be done?"

"You may go." I nodded my head and pushed off beginning to head back to Alice. "And Bella." I stopped and looked down to her. "There is always things that are wrong to everyone but they have to be done to protect family, friends, and loved ones. This is your new life Bella, sorry kid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Five hours later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice was on the porch pacing back and forth only stopping when she heard my wings flapping. I landed gently on ground only soon to be lifted in to a big hug. "I missed you to love but your hurting my ribs," I coughed.

She quickly placed me back onto the ground and loosed her grip around me. "I was worried," she whispered into my ear. "That I wouldn't get the chance to feel your body under my touch."Alice softly bit my neck being sure that she didn't break skin.

"Goooodddddd," I moaned softly. She pulled away from me kissing where she bit me.

"You want more," She purred.

"I would be out of my damn mind if i said no. But you knew I was going to say that."

"And I know that your going to be screaming my name in less then ten minutes from now." She pulled me by my hand dragging me past my mother who was staring at me. "You can talk to her in a few hours."

Alice pushed me into her room shutting her door in the same motion.

_**A/N: Sorry it been so long. I'm trying to finish everything that's required to graduate but now i have more time so I'll try my best.. I pinky swear.... reviews are always awesome guys.**_


	21. Goodbye

Alice slammed her door closed and with vampire speed was naked pushing me into her bed. I growled softly as she ripped my clothes off and ran her hands up and down my body. Her lips pressed hard against my lips as her leg went between mine causing me to grind against her. "Soak and wet. Do i turn you on this much," she whispered softly. I groaned in reply. "I take that as a yes." She sucked on my neck hard removing her leg and replacing it with two of her fingers going deep into me. I tilted my head up moaning loudly, allowing my fingers to rake across her back. "If you going to do that I suggest you do that slightly harder so I can feel it." I didn't say anything in response but raked harder. She pushed deeper and harder into me causing me for a brief second to growl louder then before.

That is when my vision became blurry and I couldn't hear what she was saying into my ear anymore. I just could feel her making me reach my point like if she didn't she would feel as if she failed at the most important part of being with me. But what I saw was only her in the bed whispering to me that she loved me more then life it's self. I think those words is what made me hit the point and then come crashing down when I heard her growl. I snapped back to present and realized she was licking her fingers clean of my blood and juices.

"You taste amazing," She said looking at me with her topaz with splotches of red eyes. "I'm going to hunt."

"Don't go," I whispered.

"But-"

"I'm not going to let you do anything to me, i swear. I just want to cuddle with you, it's not everyday you can pop a cherry and then lay."

She chuckled softly. "Your the only cherry I popped or will ever pop. It's dangerous." She turned her gaze away from me.

"Then all the more reason for you to stay and lay with me." I lightly put my finger under here chin and made her look back at me. "Or at lease allow me to love you in return." When she didn't respond I leaned in and kissed her softly as I guided her body down to the bed.

* * *

After a long shower with Alice I walked down the stairs and seen my mother waiting by the front door. "Is there a problem," I asked walking towards her.

"I have to go," She stated plainly.

"Well when is the next time am I going to see you then mom."

She looked down not making eye contact with me as she answered. "I don't know maybe a hundred years from now."

"Your joking right?" She slowly shock her head and picked up her bags. "You can't leave for that long. What the fuck kind of parenting is that," I almost shouted.

"I'm not leaving you alone Victoria is gong to be here for whenever you need a parent. Lord knows she's a better parent then I ever was. She will always be there for you and protect you. just give her a chance. But I have to go now." I couldn't say anything, all I could do was watch her with pleading eyes. My mother looked at me and sighed softly. "I love you Bella and I know your going to be okay." After saying those simple words she walked out closing the door probably to avoid the pained look on my face.

I crumbled to my knees as my heart began to hurt. My own mother was leaving me here...and....it didn't even seem to hurt her at all. If it did she does a great acting job. I bit my lip softly holding back tear that were threatening to come. That's when sharp pains attacked my chest making me slowly break down....

* * *

APOV

I walked to her slowly not know if she was all the way there or if she was going to snap of the handle. When she didn't move I placed a hand on her should causing her to stand up and look at me with those pained eyes that I seen before. She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. "Bella," I said softly.

"Please don't talk I just want to stay like this for awhile," She choked out.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I Promise Bella. To leave you would be a fool's mistake."

She let out an amused laugh and looked deep into my eyes. "I wouldn't stop you from leaving if it was to make you happy."

"I'm happy with you."

Her eyes trailed away from me as she mumbled the next statement. "For how long?" Her hands dropped to her side and she refused to make eye contact with me.

"For-"

"The sad thing about this is if you'll be happy with someone else I would step to the side and let you go into their arms. I'm going for a flight," She whispered so low that i wouldn't have even caught it if I didn't have super hearing. She walked out of the door without letting me say anything.


	22. Trust me

I sat still on the porch waiting for her to return, so that we could talk about whatever. By now it was raining hard to the point that you could clearly see each raindrop hit the ground making their own small splash. In an odd way it was sort of beautiful. It was the earth's sorrow.

"Alice, how long have you been sitting there," Bella's voice rung in my ears.

"Since you left," I answered looking up.

She sighed softly before sitting down next to me. Her hair was soaked just like her clothes but it seemed as if it didn't bother her much. "I wasn't planing on coming back to night but the rain made it harder to fly. I guess I should have know that though."

"Are you ok," I asked turning my head.

"I'll be fine, I just needed a little thinking time." She turned her head to meet my gaze. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was just really upset."

"No need to apologies."

"That's all sweet and what not but I think you ladies should go inside," Victoria's voice rung from behind us.

"When did you get here," Bella grunted.

"Just a few minutes ago. When your mother left and she stopped by my place before going on her way."

"How nice of her," Bella spat.

"...Yeah she wanted me to come see you but I knew you weren't here at the time."

"How would you know that?"

She rolled her eyes as she answered. "Because I know you."

"You know me? I guess."

"Let's go in," I said standing up looking at both of them.

Bella stood up quickly and grabbed my hand looking at me, with needed eyes. She sat in the love-seat and then pulled me gently on top of her, allowing her fingers to trace my thigh. "Now, is there more to why your here," Bella asked not looking away from me.

"Well I wanted to teach you how to watch over Emily without having to go to her. It's like Alice visions but you don't see the future, you see what she's doing at the moment."

"Is that how you watched over me?"

"Yes, it was. But it's no use to me now."

"Why not?"

"I personally don't I want to see you having sex with Alice."

I chuckled. "Well that would be just a little awkward," I said still chuckling.

"Just clear your mind and then use your bond with her to get the feel of where she is.

* * *

BPOV

I emptied my mind of everything; which was kind of hard to do when Alice was sitting on my lap. But some how I managed to make my mind go blank. "How do I use-" There was two strings, one was a a light silver that lead to Alice but the other one was a deep blue. I mentally grabbed the blue string and all at once there was a vision of Emily eating some pizza. A guy who could have easily been in his mid twenties was staring at her with longing eyes. I sensed no threat.

I opened my eyes and seen Alice looking at me with curious eyes. "Did it work," she asked softly.

"Yeah, it was kind of cool," I answered smiling.

"It's pretty simple," Victoria sighed softly as she tapped her foot slowly. "So when you need to check up on her, just use that and it'll give you a vision."

"Well that is all good and not but there must be more to why your here," I stated noticing how uncomfortable she seemed.

"There is, but I'm not sure how to put it." This was a first, she usually was so blunt with everything. It couldn't be that bad where she couldn't get it out. "Well, I guess I should just say it. The Queen has issued that...you and Alice come to the castle at once."

"Queen? Why would she want to see us for," Alice asked sounding concerned.

"She didn't state why but this must be very important because she usually doesn't ask for young sylphs or their mates at that. But your to report to her tomorrow at noon."

"Where is this castle exactly," I asked scratching the back of my head.

"You don't have to worry about that, just be ready before noon."

"Should I be worried? I mean if this is a rare event, then how do I know it's going to be safe for Alice?"

"The Queen won't try and harm Alice while your there. She doesn't want to lose any of her soldiers, it should be safe."

"Should be? If it's not safe then she's not going," I growled.

"Bella, trust me," She pleaded with me.

"Fine but if one thing happens to her I'll kill you first!"

"Fair enough. I have to take off now," She said standing fully up.

"Are you going to be at this meeting," Alice asked standing up.

"I'm one of her guards and it deals with Bella so I'm required to be there. See you then."

We both nodded our heads and watched her exit. Alice turned toward me as she thought of something to say. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," I stated softly.

"I'm not concerned about that whatsoever."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"How random this order is. Victoria even said it, they never order soul mates to theses meeting but here they are, making that order. It doesn't seem strange to you?"

"It does but what can I do about it? If we refuse to go it could mean the death of both of us. So, I'm trusting Victoria on this one."

"Only because you have no other choice."

"Did I ever?"


	23. The meeting

There was only fives minutes until noon and you could feel the tension radiating off of me. Alice was on her bed swinging her feet, looking no older then fifteen. But she still looked good in her blue sundress, which made her look like a sun goddess of some sort. Her bare feet were meant to walk on sand, she was perfect. "What are you thinking about," Alice voice asked snapping me back to reality.

"About how amazing you look," I answered smiling.

"Your just saying that."

"No, how can I just say that? You are so cute in that little dress." I moved towards her and then cupped her face in my hands. "Do we have time for a quickie?"

"We have less then a minute."

I sighed softly still looking at her with longing eyes. "That bites." There was a bright flash that covered the room and then vanished in seconds. I looked around quickly surveying the room. The only thing that I could tell was the fact that we were now in a pure white room and that was about all that I could tell.

"So this is it," Alice said swirling around on one foot.

"It's not much but nonetheless this is home sweet home," a female's voice said from behind us. I turned around to meet the greens eyes of a young woman. "I'm Amelia II; your Queen."

"Oh um..."

"Isabella your soul mate looks adorable. It's Alice isn't it?"

"Yes Madam."

Once madam left Alice's lip Amelia seemed to smile more then what she was already doing. "Well I'm guessing that your wondering why I called for the two of you," She stated as if she was already bored of this topic. "I'm afraid that it has came to my attention that a rare event has happened."

"And this event is," I asked.

"That your soul mate has a power. It's a very uncommon event." She paused as she looked between both of us. "And since she does, well to just plainly say it I interested in how this is possible. It's absolutely forbidden."

"Why would it be? There's no danger in this," I said starting to get worried.

"Shut up," Amelia growled at me. I grabbed Alice hand and pulled her closer to me. "Now the reason this is forbidden is that if your mate started off with powers her powers are going to be strengthen ten folds. Alice sees the future based on people choices, if someone changes their mind the vision is changed. But now that your her soul mate, her visions are exact. Whatever she sees will come true."

"How is that a problem at all? Isn't that a good thing?"

"For the two of you yes but for me not whatsoever."

"So what are you going to do," I asked pulling Alice behind me slightly.

"What can I do? If I try to attack either one of you she would see it and you would surely rip as many of my people into pieces that you can before being killed. Which I wouldn't want, you being killed that is. Everyone else is expandable but you my dear girl, You are going to be great to my empire. But this is a warning, don't cross me and the rest of your family."

"I wasn't planning on it but if you hurt her I will find a way here and kill you with my bare hands."

A strong hand grasp my should softly. "And I'm afraid Amelia I would have to side with her if that does happen," Victoria said through her teeth.

"Victoria I wouldn't expect any less from you. Especially since I made the same threat to you."

"That threat is meaning less. If you harm either of them I will storm in here and rip your wings off and set you ablaze."

"It's your duty."

"It's my personal responsibility. She's like a daughter to me-"

"Your more of a mother then her's ever was."

"Shut up! I will not stand here and let you bash my mother like-"

"A real mother would never leave her own alone by herself," Amelia cut me off. "I feel sorry that you had to call your so called mother, mother."

"Amelia, if I was you I would not go any further," Victoria calmly stated.

"Very well. By the way you two make a hell of a team, congrats on your last mission."

"Can we go," I grunted.

"You may but don't for get what I said Swan."

_Never._


	24. The Best Damn Mistake

Once again there was a flash a light, then we were back in Alice's room. I released her hand from my grasp as I thought of something to say but nothing came into mind. Maybe it was because Alice could have gotten hurt or the fact that I was the cause of all of this but I'm scared for her. If something would happen to her because of me I think I would really kill everything that's in my way until they kill me. I can't let her get hurt, I can't. "Bella," her soft voice said. I turned to look at her, knowing that she would be able to see my fears. "Your really scared, aren't you?" I nodded my head slowly. "Of what?"

"Of losing you," I answered slowly. "If she does anything to you, I don't think anyone is safe around me."

"For once you have to look at the bright side of thing." I snorted at the comment. "I'm serious! She's not going to do anything to us because she runs the risk of losing a powerful asset."

I tilted my head to the side as I thought of what she was saying. "You mean you," I asked frowning slightly.

"Well duh and you too. Without you I'm sure that my power boost would vanish and leave me how I started. But without me she'll lose a lot of her people and runs the risk of losing her own life as well. She's looking out for her kingdom, which mean power."

"Power?"

"Yes your higher up people are the equivalent of the Volturi."

"Volturi?"

"Yes, their vampires own royalty."

I plopped down on to the bed and let everything to soak up. "So we're safe," I asked softly.

"As long as power controls the world we are." I smiled softly, offering my hand to her. She takes it and I pull her on top of me. I kiss her cold cheek, feeling relief wash over me.

"You know you remind me of a goddess," I said into her hair.

"A goddess? What type of goddess."

"A sun goddess." I knew that it didn't matter what she wore she would always be a goddess to me. Weather it's of the night, water, earth,etc. She was perfect not because she's a vampire and that's how they were supposed to be. No, she was perfect because even though I was supposed to be the one protecting her, I felt safe whenever she was near me or touched me. She knew how to ease my worries over as if they weren't big worries at all. She cared about me more then the world it self and there was no one living or dead that could take her from me.

"I can't go into the sun though."

"Your point? You look as if your meant to stand in the sunlight."

"Your just saying-"

"I don't say theses things because they sound right, pixie. I really mean them."

"I need to go hunt," she said sitting up.

"Okay. Do you want me to come?"

"Later," she chuckled.

I raised an questioning eyebrow but before I could get an answer she just winked at me and hopped out of her I could think of what she meant the thought that I should call my father crashed into my mind. "SHIT"

* * *

_RING....RING...RING_

"Bella," He said sighing softly.

"Um...Hey dad," I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"Your not in trouble," he answered the question that had been floating around in my head. "Your mother stopped by."

"She did?"

"Yup. She explained everything to me. I'm sorry that your mother doesn't think before doing."

"Are you okay, dad?"

There was a long pause as I awaited the answer to this. "Yeah, I'm fine. It just been a long time since I seen her that's all."

"So what do you know," I asked quickly as I of everything that she could have told him.

"The wings, vampires,werewolves...everything." He took a deep breath and released it all at once. "She suggested that you stay with the Cullens for the time being...and...I agreed."

"Dad are you sure? I can be back home in seconds."

"I know you can but it's better this way. I'm going to be at LaPush, staying at the Black's place for awhile."

"Dad-"

"Don't worry about me, kiddo. You have new things to worry about now. I'll be okay." Pause...."I got to go."

"...Okay..."

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Dad."

* * *

Alice wrapped her arms around me slowly, allowing me to be wrapped in her scent. "Your father's coming over here tomorrow night," she said to no one exactly.

"To do what," I asked enjoying her scent.

"To drop off some clothes, silly."

"You smell so good."

"Not as tasty as you do."

I looked into her golden eyes before I said anything in responds. "Why were you alone for so long?"

"Because I could see the future. If I date him, he would cheat. If I date her, neither of us would be happy."

"Why did you so carefree accept me as your partner."

"Because I couldn't see what our future would be for the first time ever. But I felt safe taking the risk that this was some type of mistakes, and I'm not really your soul mate. I feel safe doing anything with you."

"Relying on powers can't be any good," I stated amused. "But I guess that it was bound to happen that you can't cheat and find out what's at the finish line. And my pixie this is the real deal, I'm sure of it."

"Why-" I cut her off with y lips crashing into her's. I softly pushed her back into her bed and then took off my shirt.

"Because I feel like a normal person whenever I kiss you or touch you or hold you. Don't you?"

"As if my heart could beat again."

"So how could this be a mistake?" I straddled her slowly before kissing her again.

She rested her hands on my hips before answering. "It can't be, right?"

"Right! And even if it was it's the best mistake ever made!"

* * *

_**Next chapter will be lemon. I know it has been ever but since I'm on spring break I been able to post about three updates so far. The plan is for three more updates maybe more. I'm srry that it has been so long but I'm planing on finishing this by the end of May so I can work on my other fictions. So I hope you guys enjoy this fic so far. n review pls. Thankx **_


	25. New power?

**Two Years Later**

**Apov  
**

**Bella was flying above the house watching Amelia carefully. Amelia smiled up to her before speaking. "Why didn't you go to the last mission," she asked annoyed. Bella doesn't answer. "If your wondering it went well but you would have know that if you were there."**

**"I'm not killing anymore," Bella stated calmly.**

**"But you have such an knack for it."**

**"I'm not killing innocent people anymore."**

**"Isabella, I'm afraid that you have no other choice."**

**"I always have a choice! And I'm choosing to not kill anymore."**

**"You still don't get it." Amelia turned around and motioned forward a van. The van's door opened and to reveal me knocked out. "You have no choice."**

I snapped back to reality as the door opened slowly. "Alice," Bella's voice called out.

"Yes," I answered masking my fear.

Bella came in holding a small box and a warm smile on her face. "Hey you, how was your hunt," she asked.

"It was yummy. Yours?"

"It was fun, I caught a mountain lion."

"A lion? I didn't think you would be the lion type."

"Me either but it was good."

"So what do you have in that box," I asked watching her carefully.

"What box," Bella questioned.

I walked over to her and quickly took the box in her hand before returning to my bed. "This box," I said holding it up. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at her empty box.

"Whatever you do don't open that box," Bella said acting over dramatic. I pulled the top off slowly as Bella slowly ran towards the bed. I looked down into the box to find a ring with a pink diamond in the middle of it. "What do you think," Bella asked nipping at my neck.

"it's pretty."

"Like you."

I slipped it on to my fingers and smiled widely. "It perfect."

"I'm glad that you like it, I picked it up on the way back." Bella leaned forward and captured my lips with her's. She gently pushed me back onto the bed still kissing me. Her hands wondered all over my body before stopping at my inner thighs. She looked into my eye, silently asking for permission. I nodded my head and then bite my lip softly as she ripped my pants and underwear off.

She kisses me again and then bit my neck softly. "Bella," I said softly. She looked into my eyes raising an eyebrow. "Take off my shirt." She smiled softly before obeying the order. She hungrily took my nipple into her mouth before biting it softly. I tilt my head back and moan softly as she started to kiss down to my body. My hands goes into her hair as I slowly push her head lower. She chuckled softly before licking my juices clean and then diving in. "Oh Bella," I moaned out loud.

* * *

**BPOV**

I rolled over expecting to feel Alice next to me but when there was an empty space I shot up, putting on a tank top and sweats. I started to sniff around for her scent but there was nothing. I let out a vicious growl as my wings pushed out. I opened the window and flew high up as I continued to look for her scent.

"Isabella," Amelia sighed softly. I spun around to see her smirking at me. "Why didn't you go on the last mission?"

"I'm not killing anymore," I said growling.

"But you have such an knack for it."

"I'm not killing innocent people anymore."

"Isabella, I'm afraid that you have no other choice."

"I always have a choice! And I'm choosing to not kill anymore."

"You still don't get it." Amelia turned around and motioned forward a van. The van's door opened and to revealing a knocked out Alice. "You have no choice."

"Alice," I whispered. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"Isabella, I knocked her out. Now that I have you attention I'm expecting you on your best behavior."

"Fuck you! I swear to fucking god if you touch her I will kill you!"

"Big words for someone in your shoes."

I growled in response. "Give her back now!"

"Or what are you going to do?"

My body began to shake as I stared at her. All I knew was that I wanted my love back and I would do anything to get her back. There was a sharp pain in my back which quickly disappeared. When the pain was gone I felt this new power flowing through my whole body. I looked down at Amelia growling softly. "Give her back or I'll kill you."

She had a small smile on her face as she studied me. "I told you, you were going to be great. The power you feel right now is greater then any power that a vampire or wolf can have. You my dear are part of something higher then my own empire. You may have you little lover back."

I growled before withdrawing my wings and landing perfectly in front of Alice. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms kissing her softly, whispering sorry into her ear. "Don't piss me off again," Amelia growled softly and then vanished.

Alice looked up at me and weakly smiled at me. "Your eyes are so pretty," She said softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I cried.

"Shhh. I'm okay."

"But it's my fault that this happened to you."

"No it's not...you don't want to be a monster, I understand how that feels. I'm proud of you standing up for what you believe in."

"Thank you," sniffled. "Victoria is going to be her later."

"Isn't she still on her trip?"

"Not anymore. Are you going to be able to walk?"

"I need to hunt."

I pulled out a small knife and then cut my wrist, allowing it to fill with blood. I placed it into her mouth and allowed her to drink from my arm. "Bella what are you doing," Victoria growled.

"You got here quick," I simply stated.

"Her venom-"

"She's only sucking and not licking or biting. It's okay." Alice pulled away and hopped out of my arms. "See no venom."

"I see."

"Vic, Amelia said something about me being higher then her empire, what did she mean?"

Victoria studied carefully as she thought of an answer to my question. "There's a rumor but I'm going to have to use Carlisle's library."

"I'm sure that he won't mind," Alice said wrapping up my cut.


	26. More bullshit, great

APOV

Victoria scanned the mass collection of books that Carlisle had stored in his large library without moving an inch. Bella was sitting on top of a table staring hard at the floor as if it held all the answers. I knew however she was still trying to figure out how I was taken from right under her without her noticing at all, but it quite simple actually. Even after years of having sex with her, her scent still made me fall to my knees. I went out for a quick snack while she slept so that I wouldn't be tempted to drain her, and I didn't think that Amelia would try anything with my power. But she did her study well and brought a shape shifter to conceal her away from my vision and surprise attacked me.

"Ah here it is," Victoria said pulling an old dusty green book off the shelf. "I knew he would have it."

"So what are you looking for exactly," I asked slowly turning away from Bella.

"Legends of our people," Victoria simply answered. "You see there has been this rumor that there are three sylphs that has the power to destroy the world with their hands alone."

"That sounds completely idoitic," Bella harshly said. "Why would we want to destroy this world?"

"Not the world that...a human knows. No, our world."

"Our world?"

Victoria flipped through the pages quickly as she looked for the answer. "Here it is," she said smiling. "The power that Amelia was talking about is called _flamma orbis terrarum, _which is Latin for the flame of the earth. It's said that when the chosen sylphs unlock this power judgment will be place against our world."

"That's the lamest thing I ever "power" ever call," I said rolling my eyes lazily.

"She's right," Bella chuckled softly.

"Look I didn't choose the name okay. Now shut up so I can finish. It is only unlocked when all three sylphs has a mate...with a power. The power to control nature; oceans, the earth, ect. The power to make everything that can breath do as they say. And the power to see the future itself..."

"Well I guess the last power would be containing to Alice," Bella stated looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yes."

"Doesn't your mate has a power," I asked filling uneasy.

"Yes but his power is to fly."

"So what does this all mean," Bella asked standing up.

"It means that the end of our world is coming to an end quickly."

"So I'm part of this flame that's going to kill our people?"

"Kill some but not all. Your going to kill Amelia and her followers and lead the rest in a more peace filled world. The three is supposed to be able to bring together the three groups of sylphs with just the sight of them."

"Oh joy!"

"Bella, don't you see how important this is to our people?! You can stop the slaughter of the innocent, you can sleep without waking up in cold sweats and throwing up because of what you have done, and you can spend time with Alice without worrying if someone is going to attack and do harm to her. Bella isn't that what you wanted all along? To be free of the all of this. And think about it you'll lead our people to something more. Something to be proud of being a part of!"

Bella stormed toward Victoria growling softly. "Vic, listen to what I'm going to tell you carefully! I never wanted to be an sylph and let alone do all of the bullshit that I had to because I was afraid of what they may do to her. Now your saying I have to lead of group of fucking people to kill Amelia and her dumbass followers? Do you know that there's an even bigger chance that She could get hurt?" Bella grabbed Victoria's shoulders tightly as she continued. "I rather toss and turn every night because of nightmares then put her in harms way again. I live for her and only her."

"Bella I understand where your coming from completely but do you really want to fear someone attacking her when your off on a mission? What ever you deiced I'm going to always be there for you. I know that your scared right now and it's okay to be scared. After what happened today I understand if your not jumping to be apart of this but look at the bright side of things it'll be safe for her."

I walked over to the two of them, placing a hand on to Bella's shoulder. "Thank you Victoria. Bella and me will talk about this by ourselves. Your welcomed to stay if you want," I said giving her a friendly smile.

"I have to go back to my trip but thank you for the offer," she replied returning the same smile. She turned her attention back to Bella. "Please think about this. Don't bother in calling me when you make up your mind, I'll know what you decision is when you'll deiced." She winked at Bella. "And I'll come back and help no matter what." Then she left without making any sound.

Bella closed the door and then turned toward me, biting her lip. "Alice," she said softly. "What do you think I should do? I don't care what it is that you want me to do, I'll do it."

"I think that you should do it," I said quickly. "If you do this it might mean you'll be able to sleep without screaming. Bella this may be good for our relationship too! Think about it, you don't have to worry about someone coming to kill me while your gone and hell I'm pretty sure the other two feel the same way."

"Alice..."

"Bella..."

She looked deep into my eye and sighed softly. "I trust you," she said softly. Her hands found mine and grasp them tightly. "If you think that I should do this I will but we have to take a small trip first."

"And where are we going to go."

She smiled widely before answering my question. "To Pixie island."

"Pixie island? I never heard of it."

"Well that's because it just now been named," Bella said kissing me deeply. "It's an island for just you. It's next to Esme's island."

"You brought me an island?"

"Well yeah! For whenever you want to get away from everything or if you want to just spend a little private time with me."

I squealed before she picked me up in bridal style and kissing me deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

BPOV

Alice was packing for our trip while I was sitting in Rosalie's room watching the blond pace back and forth. "You know watching you pace isn't what I would call a good time," I said tilting my head.

She stopped in her track and then spun toward me. "Fairy don't start with me," She stated.

"Um okay. How about this, you tell me what you want to say so that Alice and me can go."

"Your such a pain! Look, the family overheard your conversation and we're worried," she spoke quickly just like Alice did when she literally had a thousand things on their mind, must be a vampire thing. "About you. None of us were aware of what you been going through these past couple of years. We're here for you-"

"Rose, I'm fine."

"Bella if you scream in your sleep that's not being fine. I just fill bad no one heard you so that we could help."

"I bit a pillow."

"I'm saying this as a sister and a friend, you need some help."

"Some help!? I'm fine and have been getting through this just fine!"

"Bella, you don't have to put your guard up."

"I'm not. I...I just need some time with just Alice."

Rose looked at me and sighed softly. "Fine but when you get back I want you to talk with Carlisle."

"Fine, I'll talk with him when I get back."

"Alright go off and enjoy your naughty time."

I could feel my face turn red. "We're not just doing that," I mumbled.

"I bet."

Alice busted into the room and grabbed my hand. "Come on we're going to miss our flight," Alice whine. "See you later Rose."

* * *

Alice kissed me deeply as I blindly pushed her toward our bed room. My hands roamed all over her body as I kicked the door open and tossed her perfectly on the king size bed. I bite my lip softly as I give her give me sexy growl. Her eyes were pitch black and there was this unbeknown danger about her at this very moment. "Alice...You looking so fucking hot right now," I growled softly at her.

"Bella I want to you so much," She purred.

I smiled at the comment and crawled onto the bed placing her on top of me. My hand slowly moved up her thigh as I began to nip at her neck softly causing her to moan softy. I slowly pulled her dress off carefully, not wanting to ruin her brand new dress. My eyes wondered over her tone body and found to my delight that she was wearing only see through panties. "Is there a reason your not wearing a bra," I teased.

"I stay perky," she said kissing me. I rolled over so that I could be on top and then kisses down her body until I reached her panties. I slowly pulled them off with teeth. I look up to find her eyes were empty, a vision. I slide to her quickly stroking her hair waiting for the vision to end.

She turned her head to me looking annoyed. "What did I do," I asked nervously.

"It's not you," She stated completely unamused. She pulled the covers over us before continuing to speak. "We have guest in less then two minutes."

I groaned before laying on my back fully. Great not I can't even get laid in peace.


	27. Gotta Kill the bitch

"Why," I groaned awaiting our unwanted guest. "I can't even please you without someone barging in or taking me away for a mission fucking mission."

"Calm down," Alice said pull on a tank top.

Our door opened to reveal two girls with blood red bird like eyes. One on the right was the shorter of the two, her long black and red hair rested on her shoulders and her light brown skin seemed to make her eyes even more dangerous. She looked as if she was angry to even be here at the moment . The other one felt uneasy about the whole situation because her head was bowed down and her strawberry blond hair hide her face.

"Make this quick," I said looking away from them and towards Alice.

"Make this quick," The shorter one repeated me.

"Um yeah I was in the middle of something before you came and ruin the moment. I would like to recapture the moment before it's gone completely."

"I'm Tonya and this is Angela."

"Bella," I said pointing to myself and then kissed Alice's cheek. "Alice."

"Your mate," Tonya said stating the obvious. "Well this isn't her concern."

"She's staying!"

"I'm going to have to ask her not to."

"I don't think it matters if she here's or not. She's going to know what we're talking about without even trying."

"I suppose."

"Mhm, now continue."

Tonya huffed at this. "Well....it's about this power that we have seemed to be granted," Angela mumbled. I figured as much. "We...need to come up with a plan as to what we're going to do."

"How old are you," I asked ignoring her comment.

"17."

"I really think that the only thing we need to figure out is when do we have to pay Almighty."

"What's the point in knowing when if we don't have a plan," Tonya asked getting annoyed.

"Because if we know when then we'll know how much time that we have to come up with this stupid ass plan," I snapped at her. "And let me tell you something right now, there is only one plan that I'm agreeing with. So if we can't agree right away then I'm going to do it without you two."

"We all want the same thing," Angela said trying to calm the tension between Tonya and Me. "All of us want's that Amelia bitch dead. But in order to do that we have to work together. We can't kill each other to make this happen."

I stood fully up and look at the two for a second. "Fine, the plan is simple we get whoever we can and then we kill the bitch," I growled towards Tonya daring her to say something. "Now we just need to know when we have to be fucking heroes."

"You have less then a month," Alice said snatching my attention towards her.

"What happens in a month," Angela asked fidgeting.

"Amelia is going to attack us; your mates," she answered frowning.

Growls ripped through all of us as we made a silent agreement that we were going to see this to the end. I sat back on the bed with Alice and stroked her hair softly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," I said softly trying not to let my anger get the best of me. Her eyes glossed over showing that she was having a vision. I held her as I waited for the vision to pass.

"Bella," she whimpered.

"Yes," I said softly scared of what she was going to say.

"you have to let me fight with you."

I frowned before standing up. "I can't! If your there I wouldn't be able to fight without trying to protect you! I'm going to be okay. Plus with your family and a few of our people I'm sure that you'll be safe. Safer then you would be with me."

"Bella-"

"Alice, it's not happening I refuse."

"You have nothing to be worried about," Angela said softly to Alice. "My mate will be with you."

"So will mine."

Alice looked at me with defeat in her eyes. "The future can always be changed," I said softly.

"Not when it's meant to happen," She sighed softly. "But if you feel better with this then I'm not going to fight you on this."

"We should get back to our mate we'll be by your house with some of our fighters later this week," Tonya stated.

I waved them off still focusing on Alice. "She's going to attack you guys no matter what I do," I asked already knowing the answer. "Fine, you can fight by my side. You Just have to promise that you'll stay by my side."

She stood up and grabbed my hands into her small ones. "I promise," She whispered to me softly.

"I just don't think that I can live with myself if something was to happen to you and it's not just that, that is scarring me right now. I don't want you to become like me. I done some awful things that makes me into a monster. I don't want you to feel like a monster whatsoever."

"Bella, I'm a vampire," She simply said. "I have a monster in me and there is no way around that. Just trust me I'll be okay-"

"I know," I said cutting her off. "I love you."

"More then life it's self," She said before kissing me. "Now we have this settled I think we still have time to catch the moment, if you know what I'm saying."

I playfully growled. "Let's catch the moment then."


	28. Family worries, my worries

**A Day later back in Forks**

**APOV  
**

Bella finished unpacking the car and had went for a walk leaving me bored out of my mind. But she needed this little break to sort things out by herself. Everything was happening so fast that she hadn't really had anytime to herself. Knowing her if she was given anything more to deal with she would just shut down and lock herself in our room for days.

Esme came in frowning and slightly worried. "What can I do for you," I asked softly.

"Alice what the hell," She asked quickly. "Why didn't anyone tell me what was going on?"

"Because she didn't want to get all of you involved unless she really needed to," I answered truthfully.

"Alice you guys are my children. I don't care what type of trouble you guys gotten yourselves into, I'm always going to be there for you two. I just really feel like if it's going to affect anyone in this family should know." She stared at me with sorrow filled eyes as if she knew how dangerous this really was. I turned away from her stare and sighed softly. "Alice do we even stand a chance?"

I turned back to her. "All of you guys will be fine. You don't even have to worry about fighting," I answered confidently.

"Are you sure?"

"Esme haven't you learned that you should go against me," I chuckled softly.

"Your right. Is there anything that we can do?"

"No just hunt in twos just in case things change."

She nodded her head. "Alice before Bella left she-"

"I know Bella talked to Carlisle. I just don't know how things went yet."

"She'll be fine, she just needs to check in with him once a week."

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Your sorry? For what?"

"For leaving everyone in the dark about what was going on with Bella. She was suffering and needed more then just my support but I didn't say anything because she asked me to."

Esme glided to me, hugged me tightly. "Nothing to be sorry about Alice. You respected her request which is hard to do when you knew she was suffering." She kissed my forehead showing me that she was there for me. "Be safe my little Pixie."

"Always."

She vanished out of my room, leaving me to my thoughts. I plopped down on the bed and allowed my mind to race with all of the thoughts that were filling it. If I didn't fight with Bella my family would be in danger but if I did I didn't know what the turn out was going to be. That was the only problem with this choice.

_'Relying on powers can't be any good,' Bella's voice echoed in my head. 'This is a sure thing.'_

A sure thing? Can the end of this fight be a sure thing and I'm just not seeing it because of all of my worries that I haven't voiced about this thing that has been tossed at us. I bite my lip softly before walking to my window . The clouds had cleared and now the sun was shining down. "Is this supposed to be a good sign," I chuckled softly.

* * *

"I want to ge drunk for the first time of my life," Bella whined.

"I never said you couldn't," I countered rolling my eyes dramtically.

"But you giving me that looked that says you don't want me to."

"Bella, I'm only going to say this once and once only. I don't care if you get drunk. Hell I'll drink with you so don't have do it by yourself."

"But it won't do anything for you!"

"Actually I get a buzz. That's the only other liquid besides blood that does anything for vampire, smartass."

"Well let's have a family get together," she suggested disregarding my name calling.

"I'm pretty sure that they will be okay with that idea. Especially Emmet."

"Why?" She frowned in confusion.

"Because he wanted to drink you under the table snice he met you, he thinks of it as a game of some sorts. And the others do it for fun; family bonding."

"I'm going to go ask them," she stated.

"No need to. They already know about it and at the moment getting the supplies." She made and "o" face and smiled.

"So do I get to see you drunk?"

"Hahaha that's cute. Your going to be drunk way before me, rookie." I kissed her softly just thinking of all the possibilities that came with tonight.

"Did you see anything about tonight," she asked pulling away slightly.

"No just you losing Emmt's game."

"Oh haha. So nothing bad?"

"Nope." She smiled picking me up and spinning me in a circle.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun!"

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"What do you mean."

"You won't remember much the next day."

"Just record it."

"I was planning on it."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. sorry for the shortness of this chapter the next chapter will be way longer. **


	29. Simple plan

**Fifteen shots, two screwdrivers, one asshole boyfriend later....**

Bella was dancing to no music whatsoever but having a good time and Emmet deiced that he should do join her in drunk dance causing everyone to bust out laughing. I wasn't surprised when Bella walked...stumbled over to me falling on top of me. I chuckled softly pointing the camera at her. "So Bella, are you having a good time," I asked.

"Ali why is there a red lllliiiigggghhhhtttt on the box," She asked showing that she was completely wasted.

"It's called a camera and the red light mean I'm recording you."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH"

I laughed harder as she struggled to stand fully up without tilting over. She fell back on top of me resting her head on my cold thigh. Her body began to shake as if she was crying. "Bella," I said softly. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face biting her lip hard. "What's wrong?"

"I-I luv yoouuu sooo muuuucccchhhh," She sobbed still clearly drunk. "I'm scared..."

"There's nothing to be scared of, my Bella," I tried to calm her.

"Nothing to be scared of," She mocked me. She stood up growling. "You just don't un...un...understand! I-I....I have to be this hero. I'm scared shhhhhiiiiiittttlllleeeessss of what will happen if I can't do my part and it leads to massive killing of more innocent people. Yeah...yeah....yes I b-been acting as if none of this bothered me but I'm still young."

"Bella," Esme said walking over to her.

"I'm sorry," Bella said placing a shaky hand over her mouth as she realized that she told everyone how she really felt. "I-I gotta go."

"It's okay," Rose said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. We're here for you."

She began to cry out loud falling to her knees. "Alice I don't think that I can do this without you."

I got on my knees in front of her cuffing her face in my hand wiping the tears away from her face. "Bells you'll never have to do anything without me. I'm always going to be by your side forever."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice," I groaned rubbing my head.

"Yes Bella," her musical voice sung to me.

"I feel like crap." She laughed softly before handing me a cup of water and a couple of pills. After taking them I sat up slowly just to lay back down and cover my bed. "Can you turn the light off?"

This caused her to laugh even harder. "The so called light is called the sun. Your having your first hangover, congratulations."

"Ugh, can you turn the sun off then."

"I don't think I can do that. Do you want to see the video?"

"No," I groaned even louder. "I think i'm better off not knowing."

"Delete it?"

"Yes please."

"Bella," The voice of Victoria said to me. "Your new best friends are down stairs."

"Ugh tell them to fuck off til later."

"No one told you to drink," Victoria stated. "Now get up and get your ass down stairs right now!"

I sighed heavily before getting up and slowly making my way down stairs. "Hi Victoria," Alice said before hopping on my back.

"Morning to you to Alice. How do you ever deal with her?"

"I have my ways." I chuckled thinking of all of the ways.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs I seen Tonya holding some guy's hand and Angela sitting in the lap of an bored looking girl. "Well hello," Alice said hopping off my back.

"Alice," I groaned softly. "Can you quite down please."

"Drink some more water," She said handing me another cup.

After drowning the water I looked at the couples. "So we're here to make a plan and act on it. Correct?"

"Right," Tonya said showing she still didn't like me.

"Okay...um I think that our mate's should stay by our sides," Angela's voice squeaked out.

"That is stupid! Why would-"

"I agree," I said cutting Tonya off. "With them closer to us we'll be able to do two things. One protect them and two have them use their powers to help us finish this quicker." Tonya didn't put up a fight but instead just grunted. "Well now that we have that matter out of the way let's go onto how many people we have fighting on our side?"

"Over Ten thousands that agreed the rest too scared," Victoria stated.

"How many are we against?"

"Over a hundred-thousands."

"So that means that we're completely out numbered. This is just turning out just great," I sarcastically.

"Not completely," Angela said standing up. "At lease half of our ten thousands have powers of some sort."

"Yay," Tonya said thorwing her hands in the air. "Five thousand with powers. We're still out numbered!"

"Not if we make a great strategy," Angela argued back.

"With only tn thousand people?"

"Guys shut the fuck up," I growled. "I have a hang over. I don't need the two of you going back and froth like cats and fucking dogs." Angela sat back down on her mate and Tonya huffed. "Now we have ten thousand people and at lease half of them have powers. Obviously we can split them into powers and no powers so we are going to split them into four groups. Lead by Tonya, Angela, Victoria and myself."

"Why Victoria?"

"Because she has more fighting experience then all of us together and she knows where the castle is."

"Fair enough..."

"Good because I want Victoria to have more people then us."

"What!?"

"We'll be fine trust me. We have something that Amelia doesn't have."

"Common sense."

Alice snickered softly. "We have powers that can destroy her. If we try to attack her at the same time then we will be destroyed. But by spliting our powers up and attacking her at different points then it'll be easier to take her down. Duh."

"Bella, how can you be so sure," Tonya asked.

"Because she has me," Alice said standing off with Tonya.

"You seen the end of this?"

"No but I know more about wars then anyone in here besides Jasper! I've seen small armies take down armies ten times larger then their own. It'll work."

"But your just using faith; you need more then just faith."

"You can't always rely on powers to get the job done well."

"Whatever."

I sighed waving my hand in the air. "Um are you two done?"

"Whatever the lil bitch can be-" my hand wrapped around her neck cutting her off. Gripping it tightly.

"If you don't like me fine but if you ever call her out her name again I'll kill you and then we'll be even more out number," I growled. I tossed er back into her mate and returned to Alice's side.

"Okay we need to take a break," Victoria said feeling the tension that was rising. "We don't need to be less men."

Alice placed her hand on my shoulder and lead me out back. "I don't think that she likes me much," Alice sighed.

"Same here...what did you mean that you seen small armies take on big armies?"

"Vampire war," she simply stated. "It was one of the vampire nations darkest moments; as if we don't have tons of those already."

"Did you fight?"

"No just watched, they were in my way so I was stuck with a front seat view."

"This is going to be your first fight?"

"In a war. I been in a few fights before I found my family, it's vampire nature I suppose you can say."

"To fight?"

"To kill."

We stood there in silence unsure of where to go with the conversation. I looked at her studying her flawless features that seemed to become even more perfect when the light hit her just right. My hand intertwined with her hand. "You ready," I asked softly.

"Yeah, the sooner this is done the sooner we can enjoy this wonderful weather."

I smiled softly. "It doesn't matter how the weather is I'll always enjoy it as along as I'm with you."

"That is so sweet," Victoria said from behind us. "Stop with the sweetness and get back in here so I can inform everyone else."

"Sure thing Vic." We walked in quickly not wanting to hear her pitch a fit.

* * *

The plan was simple. We split into our groups and attack around the castle. While our groups are attacking we'll sneak in and kill Amelia. Simple. The only problem was that if one of us fell behind then the rest of us could be killed. Simple fix train until we were fast enough to not fall behind.

If everything was this simple then why did I have this nagging feeling that the plan was going to fall through? Maybe because it was so simple and not well thought out.


	30. I'm so sorry

**Four Hours before the battle**

I cupped Alice's face in my hands looking deep into her eyes. "Are you sure you'll be fine" I asked for the fifth time.

"I'm sure."

"I can carry you I'll be fine."

"Bella I'll slow you down."

"Bella no." I sighed in defeat before kissing her lips softly lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I groped her butt. The kiss quickly heated as our tongues battled each other, I pressed Alice's back against a wall as the kiss continued. She groaned softly into my mouth when I nipped at her lip. In a fraction of a second I was against the wall and Alice was naked in front of me.

"So what do you want" She asked giving me an dangerous smile.

"Your sexy ass" I said close to a whisper.

She spun around and bent over giving me a perfect view of her ass. "Is this what you want?" She shook it moving closer to me. I slapped her ass slightly hard causing her to jump slightly. "So rough today?"

I grinned nodding my head. "This maybe the last time I maybe able to touch you."

"You so don't look at the bright side of things."

"The cup will always be half empty."

She picked me up and tossed me roughly on the bed. I took off all my clothes as fast as I could breathing heavily. Alice was on top of me crushing her lips against me and allowing her hands to wonder all over my body. "Are you wet for me Bella" She asked purring in my ear.

"As wet as I'll ever be," I answered feeling myself getting even more wet.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head not trusting my voice. She placed her finger against my wetness moving it along the slit. "You are pretty wet." She slipped two fingers into me pumping it into me slowly. "Very wet indeed." She slipped another finger into me going into me harder but at the same speed. She smiled widely as she continued to torture me with her speed. "What's wrong my Bella?" I bit my lip holding back moans. "Come on Bella tell me what's wrong."

"I want you to fuck me" I moaned loudly.

"Why didn't you just say so?" She began to pump her fingers into me faster and even harder. "Is this what you want Bella? Or do you want it harder?"

"HARDER."

She only answered by going even harder into me. "Fuck Alice" I whimpered.

"What was that Bella" She asked slowing down slightly.

"Alice," I moaned louder.

She sucked on my ear speeding back up. "Who do you belong to," she growled.

"You...."

"What was that," She asked pumping into me harder.

"I belong to you Aaaaaaaaaallllliiiiiiiccccccccccccceeeeeee."

She kissed me softly as I reached the top of my orgasm. For the next ten mintues Alice held me and whispering to me that she loved me. Once I regain the ability to move again I flipped Alice over nipping at her neck. "My turn," I grinned.

* * *

**Two Hours....**

I ruffled Alice hair before getting up. "We still have two hours," Alice said watching me.

"Yeah I know," I mumbled slipping a robe on.

"Bella-"

"I'm okay. I promise," I said cutting her off.

"Okay. Is there anything that your worried about?"

"Yes...no. I don't know it's hard to say really."

"You are just getting nervous, it's normal."

I chuckled smiling widely at her. "I'm not normal though or have you forgotten that."

"You blush so it does slip my mind once in awhile."

"Hahaha, your cute."

"I know."

"Smartass."

"Only to you love." She winked at me before laying down and closing her eyes. "Is there anything that you want to do in this time?"

"Besides staring at you, no."

"Your such a creeper."

I shrugged my shoulder before sitting on a dresser.

* * *

**30min....**

I pulled on my fishnet shirt followed by my a low cut black shirt. Alice tossed a pair of lather pants on my head. "Put them on," she ordered.

"Alice this is so typical," I groaned.

"Don't argue babe or no more amazing sex." Without saying anything I pulled them on. "Good girl."

I growled softly into her ear. "I'll show you good girl."

"I bet you will" she said swirling behind me and making two slits in the back.

I picked up my sword and looked into her eyes. "If this doesn't go well I just want you to know that your my only love. I love you for you. Not because of how cute you look or how smart you are or hell because your my soul mate. I love because you take my breathe away every time I wake up and see you trying to make yourself look even better even though your perfect or how you complain that you can't fly. Alice I love you because you play games that you know that you can win; eye staring competition, holding your breath. Alice I love you for all of that and more. Don't ever forget that no matter the time that passes by or the distance that come between us I will always love you."

"I love you too Bella," She said kissing me hard against my lips.

"Thank you for keeping me together." I pulled away from her wiping my eyes quickly. "Lets get going."

She nodded her head and we made our way down stairs holding each other hands.

* * *

**Fly time**

I looked at Alice for the last time. "Alice I'm just a shout away," I said winking at her.

"Same to you."

I nodded my head and then turned to my group. "Today we are going to kick some ass," I shouted. Many cheered as the began to get pumped about this. "And so help me god we will not give up until Amelia head is on the floor. I don't give a fuck where you all came from and if you don't like someone in this squad, fight each other later. As of this moment your family and family looks out for each other, no matter what. Do I make myself fucking clear!" Everyone cheered louder in reply. "Good because if you cross anyone in this squad or me I'll kill you myself. Now my family LETS FLY!" Everyone cheered even louder.

I smirked turning around and pushing my wings out. In moments I was flying high with people flying and running behind me.

* * *

**In the castle  
**

Tonya, Angela, and I were walking down the hall with matching red bird eyes allowing the power to flow through . My clothes have been tattered with blood splattered on them but that seemed like the only lost on our side. When we reached the door Angela kicked it open growling deeply.

Amelia looked at us and hissed. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Tonya laughed running her fingers through her hair. "You are guilty of ordering the death of thousands of innocent people. So of course we're going to kill you."

"You have no clue how fucked up it made me," Angela screamed. This was the first time I heard her raise her voice and cuss I think. "I couldn't kiss my wife without picturing the pained look on all my victims face!" She ran up and punched Amelia off her throne. I stayed back allowing them both to get there frustration out.

"I had to lie to my love and tell him I was going for a fly when I went on your missions. I didn't want to see his face if he knew what I did because of you. You fucking bitch."

"Guys let her speak now," I said wanting to give her final words before we finished her off. We all agreed to this.

They both joined me by my side giving Amelia a small amount of room. She stood up covered in blood that stained her wings and looked at all of us. "Death come to the ones that deserve it! The one that took my love away and made us both suffer got what they were asking for," She coughed out. "I wouldn't change anything that I have done...I lie. The only thing that I would change was being better at protecting her."

When she stopped talking Tonya and Angela both walked up to her and ripped her wings off forcing her to kneel on the ground. I walked in front of her looking her in the eyes. "Death finally comes to me. I wish it was by someone worthy of killing me."

I pressed my foot on her chest pushing onto her back. "Your death is worthless to me," I growled. "I just wish that your death wasn't so quick." I pulled out my blood covered sword piercing her throat with the tip of my sword. "But i don't want to allow you to kill anymore." With a thrust my sword was through her throat. I pulled the sword and then made a clean cut across her throat kicking her head out of the window.

When it landed cheers roar all around the castle. I smiled hugging both of them tightly. "Congratulations ladies," I whispered to them. "We're free."

I hopped out the window land kind of gracefully. Everyone was patting me on the back and cheering. I waved at them all as I made my way through them all looking for Alice. By the time I was through the crowd panic began to fill my body. I began to run as fast as I could tripping on everything. "ALICE," I no response came I quicken my pace and started to sniff the air looking for her.

Once I caught her scent I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Three minutes later I found her lifeless body laying in the middle of the forest. I fell to my knee holding back sobs. "How did this happen," I asked to myself. "I should have carried you." I picked her up and flapped my wings as fast as I could. Not stopping for anything, I had to give her to our family...

* * *

_Esme fell to the floor crying not allowing anyone to touch her. Rosalie slapped me across the face . "You were supposed to watch her," She screamed. She began to cry hitting me against my chest._

_"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I'm so sorry." She looked into my eyes and stepped to the side._

_I place Alice on the couch looking over her cold body. No life in her body whatsoever. I pulled out my sword and placed it on top of her body. "Alice I'm so sorry..." I leaned over and kissed her lips. I walked out the house and pushed my wings out for the last time._

_I flew to the cliff in LaPush knowing that I couldn't live without her and if I did I would turn out just like Amelia did. "I've made you cry, I've put you in danger. And I lost you because of that." I ripped my wings off and dropped them off the cliff. I took a few steps back remembering what I lost. Tears streamed down my face as I ran forward ready for the sharp rocks to be my final resting spot. _

_"NO," the angle's voice screamed. "No..."_

_

* * *

**Next chapter will be up real soon. We're reaching the end quickly. Review please.**  
_


	31. The End

_**APOV**_

I snapped up still in pain from the surprise attack. The attackers must not have known that you can't kill an vampire by just snapping my neck, it only knocked me out for a little while. I looked at the sword, my eyes opened wide. I tossed the sword on the ground and began to run towards Bella's direction.

****__I would explain to my family what happened later, as long as I was okay it shouldn't matter what happened in the past. Visions of Bella began to flash before me as I continued to run through the woods. When the final one passed my eyes I pushed harder knowing that I couldn't let her do this to herself. I stopped at the LaPush line waiting for someone to meet me there.

In seconds a brown wolf was in front of me glaring at me. "Please let me cross," I cried. "Bella's in trouble. If she doesn't see me she'll kill herself even if you go and stop her. She isn't going to want to live without looking at me and knowing that I'm alive." At Bella's name the wolf's eyes grew big. "You must be Jacob, she talks about you all the time. Jacob you understand that she is going to kill herself if she wants to. Please Jack I don't want her to die and nor does you." He moved to the side and howled signaling that I had his permission to step on their land. "Thank you."

I sped towards her smelling her blood and it was getting stronger and stronger as I got closer to her. She wasn't going to die today I wasn't going to allow it. I finally caught up to Bella and seen that she was out of it because of the lost of blood. She ran forward as quickly as her tired body could.

"NO," I screamed still running toward. "No..."

She jumped off ignoring my screams. I followed her off the cliff falling faster then she was. I grabbed her by the waist and held her close to my body. "How cruel...why torture me before i die? I failed you, I know. I'm sorry."

"Bella shut the fuck up" I growled. My mind began to race as I tried to think of how we were going to survive this.

A hand grabbed me by the waist and another grabbed Bella. We were quickly back on top of the cliff the arm released me allowing me to turn around. Victoria smiled softly. "How do you ever deal with this girl?"

"She's a hand full but she's my hand full" I answered turning to see Tonya place Bella on the ground. "You?"

"Don't you me," Tonya said rolling her eyes. "She's a great person and a even better leader. And an even a better friend and soul mate. I can't stand by and allow knucklehead to kill herself because she's and idiot."

"But how?

"She's my responsibility. I just used my connection with her to see where she was," Victoria shrugged.

I knelt down on Bella's side. She was almost completely out of it from the blood lost. "Am I dead yet," She coughed. Blood leaked out of her mouth as she looked at me with glossy eyes.

"No you idiot! What were you thinking?"

"That I can't live without you..." She smile softly reaching up to touch my cheek. "Your the only reason why life is wroth living. I understand why Amelia turn...turned out like she did." She coughed again and more blood. "Losing this love would make life unbearable to live."

"Bella what did you do to yourself?"

"She cut her wings off," Victoria answered rolling Bella on her stomach. She ripped Bella's shirt off exposing the wounds. She poured a clear liquid on the wounds causing it to stop bleeding and the stubs of what was her wings to return into her back. "She'll be fine, make sure she pushes them out daily to give them some air."

My nose scrunched up when I smelled a wolf really close. I turned my head to see Jacob still in wolf form looking at Bella. "She's okay but she lost a lot of blood," I said to him softly. His eyes scrunched in pain and then he was in his naked human form.

"You Cullen's aren't that bad," He started. "Thank you for saving Bella, You and your family are allowed on our land whenever you want."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He turned back to his wolf form.

I nodded my head and picked up Bella bridal style. She had passed out after talking. I listened to for her heart beat, finding a faint one. I smiled softly running back to my family's home, to explain everything that happened.

* * *

After explaining everything and getting hugs from everyone I carried Bella into our room and closed the door behind me. I placed her in the bed and I began to watch her sleep hoping that she was really going to be okay. I couldn't believe that she really did this because she thought I was dead. I never wanted her to do this to herself, she was such a idiot sometimes. But maybe she knew that she was going to become a monster if she lived without me. If that was the case I respected that she didn't want to become the monster that Amelia had became.

She groaned in pain before turning over reach out to me. "Alice," she said sounded as if she was pleading with me.

"Yes, my Bella," I answered softly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be love."

"No I'm sorry for worrying you. If I would have-" I placed a finger on her lips cutting her off.

"Vampires can only die by fire. Now you know don't over react anymore."

"I won't."

"That's my girl." I kissed her forehead. "Rest now. We have the rest of eternity to talk and what now." She nodded her head and drifted off to sleep.

I sat back and watched her sleep for the next week straight. Of course I woke her up to eat and do the wing thing but she slept mostly. I couldn't blame her she was drained from the fighting and her attempt at suicide. My fairy deserved a rest...

* * *

She woke up by herself for the first time in a while. Bella stood up and pushed her wings out which had grew a decent amount but they still weren't they're old size. She chuckled before picking me up. "Bella don't push yourself," I said giving her the a look.

She snorted before putting me down. "Pushing myself? I'm feeling better then ever before."

"Really now?"

"Hell yeah! Is there something you want to do," she asked setting herself up.

"SHOPPING SPREED!"

Her eyes went big but quickly went back to normal. "Well okay, it been a long time and besides I love you."

"I love you too."

"When do you want to go?"

"Right now Fairy."

"Then let's go Pixie."

* * *

_**I know what you guys may be thinking the ending isn't the greatest but I think it's a good note to end on. Um I have another story I have another story to finish but I have this fic idea that I want to use before it floats away. So ten reviews and it's poster. Thanks for all of your support!!!! Love you guys.**_


End file.
